<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Futurista by Aomame_kz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076139">El Futurista</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz'>Aomame_kz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony se enfrentó al titán  loco.<br/>La luz de apagó<br/>Pero el Sol volvió a brillar en un futuro que se parece mucho al pasado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 2012</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Estaremos bien, puedes descansar.</p><p>Tony escuchó esas palabras en la voz de Pepper... la luz y su rostro se volvieron lentamente opacos hasta desvanecerse.</p><p>Un suspiro.</p><p>Un instante.</p><p>Un respingo.</p><p>La luz volvió, como si tan sólo hubiera parpadeado. El aire le inundó los pulmones cuando inhaló con fuerza. Estaba confundido, perplejo. Miró a su alrededor, la imagen le recordó algo y sus labios se movieron como probando que estaba vivo y pronunció en automático:</p><p>—¿Qué pasó? Díganme que nadie me besó.</p><p>—Ganamos— escuchó y su mirada se dirigió a su costado, donde Steve le sonreía suavemente y con alivio.</p><p>—¿Y Thanos? —dijo Tony intentando incorporarse.</p><p>—¿Quién?</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>—Vamos—dijo Thor a su lado—. Aún tenemos cosas que hacer.</p><p>Steve le tendió la mano y le ayudó a ponerse de pie con todo y la armadura.</p><p>¿Qué demonios? Se preguntó Tony cuando miró a sus compañeros.</p><p>Los eventos se sucedieron tal como en sus lejanos recuerdos, todo igual. Se sentía como si estuviera inmerso en un inmenso déjà vu. Se pellizcó más de una vez, hasta estaba dispuesto a pedirle a Hulk una cachetada, a ver si así despertaba de ese extraño sueño. Pero, quizás fue cuando vio a Natasha entrar al salón de la torre junto con Clint, que agradeció estar en ese sueño.</p><p>—¡Nat! —corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza ante la perplejidad de todos— ¡Estás bien!</p><p>—Sí, estoy bien, tú... ¿te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?</p><p>Tony sonrió y se apartó sólo para mirarla con atención, para comprobar que estaba viendo a quien estaba viendo.</p><p>—Será mejor que te revisen—dijo Nat.</p><p>—No, estoy bien... pero no entiendo...  yo.... ¿Dónde estamos?</p><p>—En Nueva York, por supuesto—dijo Clint—. Yo creo que si se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.</p><p>—Quiero decir, sí, lo sé, pero...</p><p>—Señor, el equipo STRIKE está en camino.</p><p>Escuchó la voz de JARVIS. Aún estaba JARVIS con él, claro, era obvio.</p><p>—Vamos, Tony, el cubo—escuchó que decía Natasha.</p><p>Se apuró y guardó el cubo en el maletín. Steve dijo algo de que iba a coordinar quién sabe qué cosa y salió de la habitación. Entonces, él, Thor y el prisionero Loki subieron al elevador,  y le negaron la entrada a Hulk.</p><p>—Tengo hambre—dijo Thor mientras bajaban.</p><p>—Sólo llevamos esto y luego, vamos por shawarma—contestó Tony casi en automático.</p><p>Loki intentó decir algo, pero su mordaza se lo impidió, así que sólo escucharon sonidos guturales.</p><p>Tony seguía viviendo un déjà vu. No se detenía, decía las palabras que ya había dicho sólo para comprobar que el curso de los eventos, realmente, estaban sucediendo tal cual. ¿Habían saltado en el tiempo de nuevo? No, si fuera así, él no estaría en esa escena, sino en otra, tal vez, viéndose a sí mismo. Pero no había otro Tony Stark ahí, al menos no visiblemente; no como protagonista de los eventos.</p><p>No fue hasta después, en la noche, tras el shawarma y las despedidas, una vez en casa, que necesitó hablar con alguien. Lo intentó con Pepper, cuando ésta fue a su encuentro.</p><p>—Estaba tan preocupada—le dijo, había estado siguiendo la cobertura de la invasión y la defensa de los vengadores en las noticias.</p><p>Tony la abrazó con fuerza, con nostalgia. Lo necesitaba y se sintió aliviado de muchas maneras.</p><p>—¿En qué año estamos, Pepp? —le dijo cuando ella le preparó y llevó un té tibio.</p><p>Pepper le miró extrañada, incluso le tocó la frente, preocupada por fiebre o algún golpe.</p><p>—¿No lo recuerdas?</p><p>—Sólo confirmame que estoy en el 2012.</p><p>Pepper suspiró aliviada.</p><p>—Sí, lo es. ¿Por qué?</p><p>—Nada... es... Pepper... creo que estoy fuera de tiempo... Mira, hace unos minutos yo estaba muriendo.</p><p>—Lo sé, Tony. Entraste a ese portal...</p><p>—No, no—Tony sacudió la cabeza—Thanos, las gemas...</p><p>—Tony—Pepper lo miró realmente extrañada, su mirada habló por ella, "no sé de que hablas".</p><p>—Morgan—intentó Tony como ultima carta.</p><p>—¿Quién?</p><p>Tony se mordió los labios. Cierto, se dijo, aún era muy pronto. Decidió no insistir, estaba muy cansado y necesitaba dormir.</p><p>***</p><p>Al día siguiente, se encontró con Bruce.</p><p>—¿Qué tal tu lab? —le dijo con calma, conociendo las palabras y las reacciones.</p><p>Bruce le sonrió tímidamente y asintió.</p><p>—Está bien—dijo—, me parece que puedo trabajar muy bien aquí.</p><p>—Lo que quieras—dijo Tony—, sólo pide lo que necesites.</p><p>—Gracias—dijo Bruce con esa sonrisa suya.</p><p>Tony suspiró.</p><p>—Bruce, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?</p><p>—Claro.</p><p>—Ammh, ¿tienes alguna idea de que son las gemas del infinito?</p><p>Bruce frunció el ceño.</p><p>—No, Tony.</p><p>—El cubo es una de ellas, hay seis. Y Thanos las está buscando—intentó explicarse.</p><p>—¿Quién es Thanos?</p><p>Tony suspiró.</p><p>—Bruce, yo estaba muriendo, chasqueé los dedos, pero era demasiada energía, ¿sabes? Creí que me había muerto, de hecho.</p><p>—Ah—Bruce hizo un gesto de comprensión—, creíste que ibas a morir en el portal. Es normal, comprensible.</p><p>—No. Bueno, sí, pero no. Es que yo no pertenezco aquí o... quizás... si estoy muerto.... No entiendo nada.</p><p>Bruce esbozó una media sonrisa.</p><p>—Yo tampoco, Tony.</p><p>Tony suspiró.</p><p>—Olvídalo. Tú... adáptate a tu área de trabajo. Nos vemos luego, Bruce.</p><p>Sólo había una cosa que hacer, se dijo, seguir adelante... pero no podía. Se sentía fuera de lugar, y no podía explicarse bien, no sentía la confianza suficiente para ello, no creía que pudieran comprenderlo...</p><p>Sólo había un ser ese mundo conocido, pero extraño, que podía comprender como se sentía.</p><p>Así que lo llamó.</p><p>—Sí, diga—escuchó a través de su teléfono celular.</p><p>—Steve—dijo Tony—, necesito hablar contigo, ¿podemos vernos?</p><p>Hubo un pequeño silencio, un milisegundo que a Tony le pareció una hora entera, tras el cual, Steve respondió.</p><p>—Por supuesto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Plan de Dios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Tengo pizza</p><p>Tony levantó la caja para mostrar su punto. Steve sonrió levemente y terminó de abrir la puerta para permitirle pasar.</p><p>El departamento de Steve era un lugar sencillo, sin su personalidad aún, era evidente que estaba mudándose apenas, y tampoco podía decirse que tuviera muchas posesiones. Sus objetos personales se reducían a una caja que el Smithsoniano le había regresado (objetos que no usaban en su exposición), y otra caja con algunas cosas del ejército, más un poco de ropa actual comprada con celeridad.</p><p>—Veo que te estás instalando—dijo Tony, al tiempo que dejaba la caja de pizza sobre la mesa de centro de la pequeña sala.</p><p>—Algo así—dijo Steve y arrastró de la mesa de la habitación contigua, un six pack de cervezas.</p><p>Tony sonrió al verlas y se sentó en el sofá que tenía más cercano, diciéndose que, definitivamente, necesitaba un trago del alcohol que fuera.</p><p>—Regalo de bienvenida—explicó Steve cuando se sentó frente a él y liberó un par de cervezas—. Trabajaré para SHIELD, en misiones especiales.</p><p>—¿Quieres hacerlo?</p><p>—Algo tengo que hacer.</p><p>Tony destapó su cerveza y le dio un trago.</p><p>—¿Sabes, cap? Podrías ir a vivir a la torre, sé que no te gusta mucho, pero tiene tantos pisos que uno podría ser tuyo, sin problemas. Quiero decir, estoy pensando que podría ser un buen lugar para que los vengadores nos reunamos, o descansemos, pueden tener cada uno un piso.</p><p>—Creo que sería demasiado—dijo Steve con calma.</p><p>Tony sonrió, porque recordaba una plática parecida, aunque en otro momento.</p><p>—Sé que aceptarás, más adelante.</p><p>—Ah, ¿sí? —Steve levantó una ceja y ahora, fue él, quien destapó su lata de cerveza.</p><p>—Sí, tu vecina, la enfermera...—dijo Tony, despreocupadamente, al tiempo que levantaba la tapa de la caja de pizza y tomaba una rebanada.</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes que es enfermera? Ni siquiera yo he visto a mis vecinos, acabo de llegar.</p><p>Tony mordió su pedazo de pizza.</p><p>—Ah, a eso voy—dijo con la boca llena—, pero antes, déjame terminar mi punto. Tu vecina, la enfermera, no es enfermera, es una agente de SHIELD que Fury puso para "cuidarte". Já, como si necesitaras guardaespaldas.</p><p>Steve frunció el ceño, pero dejo que Tony continuara entre una mordida de pizza y otra.</p><p>—Eso te molestará y tras otro  "pequeño" incidente, aceptarás mi oferta. Dicho está de más, que tendrás una buena habitación y te gustará.</p><p>—Stark, ¿cómo es qué...?</p><p>—¿Lo digo con tanta seguridad? Bueno... primero que nada, llámame Tony, después de un rato comenzaste a decirme así, podemos acortar tiempos—Le sonrió y señaló la caja de pizza—. ¿No quieres?</p><p>Steve frunció el ceño una vez más, pero tomó un pedazo de pizza lentamente.</p><p>—Pero dejemos eso para después, ¿está bien? Un problema a la vez. Necesito contarte algo, y tengo la corazonada de que sólo tú me entenderás.</p><p>—Te escucho, Tony.</p><p>Tony asintió, pero aún no se sentía muy cómodo con el tema. Ni siquiera él podía asimilarlo, mucho menos entenderlo. No sabía cómo expresarlo correctamente sin parecer un loco.</p><p>—Primero, quisiera disculparme contigo. Siempre he estado un poquito celoso de ti y de alguna manera... en fin... no es así... lo que te dije antes. Obtuviste el contenido de esa botella porque tú ya eras especial, excepcional... un hombre digno.</p><p>—Está bien, Tony, yo también lamento haber...</p><p>—¿Ya soy un héroe?</p><p>Steve sonrió brevemente y asintió, antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza. Tony ensanchó su sonrisa y dejo de comer por un momento.</p><p>—Papá siempre hablaba de ti. Quería que yo no fuera como él. Ahora lo puedo ver. Él quería que fuera como tú y creo que lo logró. Me parece que, por eso estoy aquí.</p><p>—No comprendo, Tony.</p><p>—Verás, Steve, yo no soy el Tony que conoces. Yo vengo del futuro. Y sé más cosas, aparte de lo de tu vecina.</p><p>***</p><p>—Vengo de futuro —repitió Tony—. Es una larga, larga historia. Pero intentaré mencionar sólo lo más importante. ¿De acuerdo?</p><p>Estaba nervioso, sabía que se jugaba la vida, de alguna manera. Steve podía creerle o tacharle de loco; y si éste lo hacía, nadie más le creería. Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer? Volver a vivir lo que ya había vivido era una opción. Aunque, ahora, tenía una ventaja sobre cada uno de esos eventos. En fin, tenía que decírselo, no podía quedarse impávido ante el futuro que se les esperaba.</p><p>—Esos alienígenas que atacaron Nueva York, son la punta del iceberg— comenzó a explicarse —. Incluso, Loki, no es nada comparado con lo que se avecina.</p><p>Steve frunció el ceño, eso no le agradaba. Se sentía completamente arrasado por el nuevo mundo en el que había despertado. Todo le parecía un extraño sueño de ciencia ficción, como si estuviera dentro de un cuento de Orson Wells. Pero si algo había aprendido de sus pocas semanas en ese presente, era que necesitaba mantener la mente abierta a las novedades que surgían cada dos segundos. A veces, simplemente, tenía que aceptarlas con un asentimiento de cabeza y sin objetar. Era común, también, que se sintiera un tanto estúpido cuando no comprendía de qué hablaban, en especial Tony y Bruce. Así que procuró hacer eso, escuchar sin imponer imposibilidades, que sólo lo eran en 1940.</p><p>—Hay un alíen en algún lugar del universo—continuó Tony—, es morado, enorme y feo. Su nombre es Thanos y se cree un cruzado del destino o una cosa así. Pretende desaparecer a la mitad de la población del universo para equilibrarla. No digo que no tenga algo de razón lógica, ¿has leído algo sobre Malthus? ¿Algo sobre los recursos y la sobrepoblación? En fin, no importa, sus métodos son genocidas, sin importar sus intenciones.</p><p>—Se cree Dios.</p><p>Concluyó Steve y Tony sonrió. Era una buena manera de resumirlo y muy Steve de paso. Pero lo que lo había hecho sonreí había sido la tranquilidad con la que había formulado esa conclusión, es decir, no parecía rechazar su historia, al contrario.</p><p>—Sí, se cree con el derecho de decidir quién debe morir y quién no.</p><p>—¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Hablamos del universo, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo puede abarcar tanto?</p><p>—Para ello necesita las gemas del infinito. Son seis, una de ellas, ya la conoces: el Tesseracto.</p><p>Steve suspiró, odiaba profundamente ese maldito cubo. Casi sentía que éste aparecía en su camino cada dos por tres, como un amante obsesionado. Siempre tenía que lidiar con él y,  aparentemente, no iba a librarse de él aún.</p><p>—Es la gema del espacio, está, también, la gema de la mente, del poder, del tiempo, del alma y de la realidad. Con ellas, Thanos, sólo necesita chasquear los dedos, sólo tiene que desearlo, para que suceda—Tony suspiró—. En el futuro nos enfrentaremos a él, pero por algunos problemitas, los vengadores estaremos separados. Perderemos.</p><p>Steve respiró profundo, pero no comentó nada, esperó a que Tony continuará, era justo lo que éste quería, porque temía no poder continuar.</p><p>—Pero, después, encontraremos la manera de tener otra oportunidad. Viajaremos en el tiempo para recuperar las gemas y después en una batalla de dimensiones épicas, lo venceremos. Pero... pagaremos el precio.</p><p>—¿Cuál?</p><p>—Perderemos a Nat— Tony sintió un nudo en su garganta y vio en el gesto de Steve que aquello poco podía gustarle. Tal vez no en ese momento, pero Tony sabía cuán importante se volvería Natasha para Steve, ella sería, sin duda, su mejor amiga en ese mundo caótico al que había llegado. El nudo en su garganta sólo se convirtió en algo más apremiante, cuando se dijo que tenía que contar lo que seguía—. También, me perderán a mí.</p><p>Steve frunció el ceño, no necesitó hablar para que Tony comprendiera la pregunta en su mente.</p><p>—El Dr. Strange dijo que sólo había una oportunidad para ganar en millones, luego te explico quién es él. Y esa oportunidad fue tomar las gemas por mi cuenta y eliminar al ejército de Thanos. Pero aquello, me mató.</p><p>Tony suspiró, las lágrimas por fin encontraron su camino.</p><p>—No podía permitir que ganara, Steve. En el futuro tengo una familia. Me casé con Pepper, tenemos una hija, se llama Morgan—dijo intentado controlar el temblor de su voz—, necesitaba protegerlas. Él destruiría nuestro mundo...</p><p>Tony paró en el momento que sintió la mano de Steve sobre su hombro. Éste se había levantado de su asiento para brindarle ese gesto comprensivo y de apoyo. Tony levantó el rostro hacia él, se limpió las mejillas con una mano y respiró profundo.</p><p>—Morí, Steve, estoy seguro, pero, por alguna razón, estoy aquí. Volví en el tiempo... no lo entiendo. He estado barajeando las posibilidades, tal vez, todo esto de Thanos ha sido una alucinación producto de mi experiencia cercana a la muerte en la batalla de Nueva York. Algo que viví en un segundo y ya... la otra, como  dije, viajé en el tiempo, pero no sé cómo, debería haber otro Tony aquí y yo debería estar, al menos, herido. Pero no. ¿Entiendes? No sé qué diablos pasó. ¡No lo sé! Estoy maldito, Thanos tenía razón, estoy maldito con el conocimiento, porque ahora sé que me depara.</p><p>Steve se acuclilló frente a él.</p><p>—Te entiendo—le dijo—. Sé lo que se siente.</p><p>Tony asintió, por eso había acudido a él. Steve había dado su vida para proteger el mundo que conocía entonces. Si no hubiera sido por él, probablemente, ni Tony, ni muchos de los vengadores, habrían nacido.</p><p>—Para mí fue como un parpadeo. El mundo cambió en ese segundo. Es extraño y estoy, ciertamente, perdido en muchas cosas. A veces, pienso que estoy en un sueño... pero sé que no es así y tengo que aprender a vivir con ello—dijo Steve.</p><p>Tony asintió. Sabía que él estaba en condiciones parecidas.</p><p>—¿Me crees, entonces?</p><p>Steve asintió.</p><p>—Yo soy un hombre del pasado en el futuro; tú un hombre del futuro en su pasado. Nuestro presente nos desconcierta. No entiendo, al igual que tú, qué es lo que ha pasado. Se supone que debería estar muerto, pero, al parecer Dios tenía otros planes para mí... sé que no crees en Dios, pero hasta que tenga una mejor explicación... Y con lo poco que he visto, puedo creerlo todo.</p><p>Tony suspiró con alivio.</p><p>—Sabía que entenderías, tú por sobre todas las personas—dijo.</p><p>Steve se incorporó, volvió a apretarle el hombro y le sonrió.</p><p>—Ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó— ¿cómo resolvemos esto?</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>—¿No quieres volver al futuro? Dijiste que tenías una familia, una hija, ¿no quieres volver con ella?</p><p>—Sí—Tony asintió vehementemente.</p><p>—Sabes cómo viajar en el tiempo, así que sólo tenemos que regresarte al futuro.</p><p>—Steve, hay un problema, para el viaje en el tiempo necesitamos la partícula Pym, y Hank Pym no aprecia ni un poco a los Stark. No me la dará... la vez pasada o futura, nos aprovechamos de su ausencia y de su yerno.</p><p>—Lo convenceremos.</p><p>Tony sonrió, realmente, extrañaba el optimismo de Steve.</p><p>—¿Qué hay de Thanos? —preguntó Tony.</p><p>—Ahora que lo sé, los vengadores podemos planear algo y detenerlo. No te preocupes por eso.</p><p>Tony suspiró. Eso le agradaba, tenía que reconocerlo, la idea de Steve le gustaba. Pero, algo le molestaba, algo no le permitía desentenderse, así como así.</p><p>—Cap...</p><p>—¿Umh?</p><p>—¿Qué pasa si esto ocurrió por una razón? ¿Qué tal que "Dios" también tiene un plan para mí?</p><p>Steve respiró profundo y frunció el ceño pensativamente.</p><p>—Entonces, tendrás que decidir, si puedes esperar al futuro.</p><p>—Todos vamos a morir—dijo Tony—, algún día. Pero me asusta ahora que sé la fecha final.</p><p>—Tal vez, hay otra manera, tal vez, ese Dr. Strange se equivocó.</p><p>—Vio millones de posibilidades, Steve.</p><p>—Tal vez, le faltó ver un millón más.</p><p>Tony sonrió, sí, ese optimismo.</p><p>—Quieres decir que, tal vez, hay otra posibilidad de derrotar a Thanos.</p><p>Steve asintió.</p><p>—En ese futuro del que vienes, no sabíamos nada de él, ¿cierto? Íbamos enfrentando las situaciones una a una... pero ahora...</p><p>—Tenemos información valiosa sobre él.</p><p>—Pero él no de nosotros.</p><p>Tony se mordió el labio inferior. Le gustaba cuando Steve y él se leían la mente. Había pasado cuando viajaron a 1970. Bastó una mirada, un par de palabras, para que Steve comprendiera lo que Tony proponía; y una vez ahí, había sido rápido armar un plan bajo su dirección. Si algo tenía que aceptar, era que el Capitán América y Ironman, trabajaban bien y con éxito cuando lo hacían juntos.</p><p>Ahora bien, había una razón por la que él estaba ahí, estaba seguro de ello.</p><p>—Odio tener que enfrentarlo una tercera vez—dijo Tony al ponerse de pie—, pero hagámoslo, Cap. Construyamos la oportunidad número dos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que les haya gustado</p><p>¡Nos estamos leyendo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Teoría Kaluza-Klein</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Tony tienes que venir aquí.</p><p>—Vamos Happy, seguro que puedes con esto.</p><p>—Es ella, está con un científico, no lo recordaba, pero lo busqué y...</p><p>—Killian, ¿no? ¿Le está enseñando su cerebro?</p><p>Tony vio divertido como Happy fruncía el ceño confundido.</p><p>—¿Cómo lo sabes?</p><p>—Soy adivino.</p><p>—Pues, Tony, tendrías que prestar más atención a lo que pasa aquí.</p><p>—Está bien. Sólo aléjate de ellos, en especial del tipo que lo acompaña.</p><p>—Pero Tony...</p><p>—Hazme caso. Ahora, si me disculpas estaba por hacer otra llamada.</p><p>—¿Con quién?</p><p>—Con mi mejor amigo.</p><p>—¿No soy yo...? No, espera, ¿con Rhodey?</p><p>—Perdón, corrección, mi nuevo mejor amigo.</p><p>Happy volvió a fruncir el ceño.</p><p>—Rojo, azul y blanco—Tony le dio pistas—, rubio, guapo, huele a libertad... si con eso no... ¿sabes? Happy te llamo luego.</p><p>Tony colgó justo en el momento que Steve contestó su llamada y lo vio en la pantalla de su dispositivo.</p><p>—Hey, cap, ¿qué tal Malibu? Espero que no tengas problemas con Fury por venir unos días.</p><p>—Está bien, no tengo trabajo por ahora.</p><p>Tony asintió y sonrió.</p><p>—¿Estás viendo las noticias? —preguntó.</p><p>—Me temo que no, Tony, ¿por qué?</p><p>—Prende la televisión, muchachote.</p><p>Steve suspiró y Tony vio que se movía en busca de algo, probablemente el control remoto de la pantalla.</p><p>—Busca las noticias—le pidió.</p><p>Steve frunció el ceño. Un nuevo video de El Mandarin estaba al aire, los presentadores en los noticieros hacían comentarios de gran preocupación y alarma.</p><p>—Rhodey dice que el gobierno quiere hacerse cargo—dijo Tony—; no quieren verse débiles, no después de lo de Nueva York y nuestra salida al mundo como los vengadores.</p><p>—Lo sé, me informaron sobre esto. Pero cuando quise participar, me dijeron que no era necesario. No quieren a SHIELD involucrado y como ahora trabajo ahí...</p><p>—Dime que no fue tu idea lo del Iron Patriot. Esos colores sólo te quedan a ti y con uno tenemos.</p><p>Tony rió, Steve frunció el ceño.</p><p>—No, no fui yo—dijo un poco confundido —. ¿Deberíamos encargarnos de ese terrorista?</p><p>Tony se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—No es preocupante del todo, es un actor—dijo.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Eso,  El Mandarin es una marioneta de Killian. Es a él a quién tenemos que detener y entre más rápido mejor. Digamos que me tiene una pequeña rencilla.</p><p>—¿Qué le hiciste?</p><p>—¿Por qué asumes que le hice algo? —preguntó, Tony con indignación.</p><p>Steve levantó ambas cejas como diciendo que no lo creía completamente inocente.</p><p>—Lo dejé congelándose en Año nuevo en 1999—contestó, Tony, pero evasivamente cambió de tema—Por otro lado, tengo algo que mostrarte, no quiero hacerlo por teléfono, así que ¿podrías venir?</p><p>—Dame una hora.</p><p>—Claro.</p><p>***</p><p>Pepper bajo las escaleras, Tony no dijo nada, ya sabía que sería descubierto, así que se dejó atrapar.</p><p>—¿Es en serio, Tony?— le dijo ella con los brazos en jarras.</p><p>—¿Qué? Está vez omití el conejo gigante—se defendió él.</p><p>—¿De qué estás hablando? —Pepper suspiró—. Es noche de cita.</p><p>—Sí, lo sé.</p><p>—Y estás jugueteando con tus armaduras.</p><p>Tony había decidido perder tiempo en ello como en antaño. No tenía el problema anterior de ansiedad, excepto porque no podía dormir durante las noches, pero, ahora, los sueños eran diferentes. Todos contenían a un gigante morado y horrible; y estaban acompañados de una sensación de pérdida terrible, un vacío que se extendía a lo largo de su cuerpo.</p><p>Había pasado su tiempo intentando comprender su existencia en ese pasado. Y, al mismo tiempo, por si los eventos no podían evitarse del todo, se dedicaba a construir sus armaduras, claro que con más precisión. Podría usar su nanotecnología, pero no tenía el tiempo para desarrollarla antes de que sucedieran los eventos de Extremis. Así que estaba trabajando bajo presión.</p><p>—Sólo estoy tratando de proteger lo más importante que tengo en la vida—dijo — y eso eres... ¡Steve!</p><p>Pepper giró y vio bajar los últimos escalones de la escalera, al capitán. Frunció aún más el ceño.</p><p>—¿Por qué está él...?</p><p>—Yo lo llamé—dijo Tony y sonrió al recién llegado, quien se percató de inmediato del ambiente que le rodeaba.</p><p>—Ah, lo siento—dijo—. JARVIS me dejo pasar, dijo que bajara.</p><p>—Está bien, cap—dijo Tony.</p><p>Pepper volteó a ver a Tony con un claro gesto de molestia.</p><p>—¿Es en serio, Tony? —le dijo.</p><p>Tony no supo que contestar, Pepper negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para subir las escaleras, pasando a un lado de Steve, quien prefirió quedarse callado y quieto en el lugar en el que estaba.</p><p>—Creo que no era buen momento para venir—dijo, cuando Pepper estuvo fuera de su vista.</p><p>Tony asintió apesumbrado.</p><p>—En fin, estoy acelerando las cosas; y me ahorraré una escena no muy agradable—Tony recordó el momento en que, en sueños, había llamado a una de sus armaduras y ésta había asustado a Pepper. Le hizo una seña a Steve para que se acercara y entrara al taller— Tengo algo que mostrarte.</p><p>—¿Es sobre El Mandarin? —preguntó el capitán.</p><p>Tony negó y le pidió que se sentara. Steve encontró un banco vacío y observó las armaduras que le rodeaban.</p><p>—Estuve pensando—dijo Tony—, leyendo, investigando... tratando de comprender como es que estoy aquí. Creo que encontré una solución plausible.</p><p>Entonces, Steve vio frente a sí un holograma que presentaba un plano horizontal.</p><p>—La idea me la dio la teoría Kaluza-Klein—anunció Tony, pero como sabía que eso no le indicaba nada a Steve, continuó—. La teoría postula un universo de once dimensiones. Pero hay quienes hablan de más de 80.</p><p>"Esta es mi dimensión, ¿sí? Yo vengo de aquí—dijo señalando el plano—Ahora, paralelamente a esta dimensión, hay otras más— aparecieron varios planos superpuestos al primero—. Ahora, intentando resumir muy vulgarmente la teoría de la relatividad: imagina que la materia, es decir yo, existe en esta dimensión, de la que provengo y, de alguna manera, ya que todo es en base al espacio-tiempo, al pasar de una dimensión a otra, cambié de forma, digamos que de cuerpo; pero, al mismo tiempo, aparecí en una coordenada temporal diferente, ¿me sigues?"</p><p>—Eso creo—dijo Steve cruzando los brazos e intentando concentrarse en aquello que Tony le explicaba.</p><p>—Bien, de alguna manera, logré pasar de mi dimensión a otra. Se dice, coloquialmente, que las dimensiones varían en algunas cosas y detalles muy pequeños. Tal vez, mi yo de esta dimensión murió en el portal o por la caída y quedó una vacante que yo pude usar.</p><p>—No lo sé, Tony, no me gusta pensar que...</p><p>—¡Imagínalo!—dijo Tony entusiasmado—. Hay otra idea, menos popular en la ciencia, pero más agradable para el humano siempre temeroso de su propia muerte.</p><p>—¿Qué es...?</p><p>—Que no morimos cuando morimos, es decir, cuando morimos es como un parpadeo y despertamos en una realidad paralela, llámala también otra dimensión o universo. Todo depende del enfoque, claro. El punto es que esta es mi vida después de la muerte. Desperté en un punto crucial de mi vida, todo lo demás está intacto, pero este es un punto y aparte... sin duda, lo fue, y por ello tengo que partir de éste y provocar cambios en esta nueva realidad. ¿Comprendes?</p><p>—Creo que sí. Entonces, invariablemente, estás muerto en la realidad que dejaste.</p><p>—Sí. Cuando nosotros viajamos en el tiempo, para derrotar a Thanos, hicimos lo mismo. Viajamos a otra dimensión, otra línea temporal, si quieres. Tomamos a las gemas de esa línea y derrotamos a ese Thanos. Significa que, en esa línea temporal, nuestros otros yo no pasaran por ese evento, porque, no hay un Thanos ahí.</p><p>Steve asintió, aunque sentía que Tony tendría que escribirle todo eso para que pudiera repasarlo con calma.</p><p>—¿No es esta esa línea temporal? —pregunto Steve con la esperanza de tener una amenaza como esa en el futuro.</p><p>—No, créeme, sabría si es esta; habría estado a punto de morir de una arritmia.</p><p>—¿Lo que significa que Thanos es una amenaza latente para nuestra realidad?</p><p>Tony asintió y aplaudió una vez, al tiempo que sonreía ampliamente.</p><p>—¡Así es! no es que me haga gracia, pero acabo de comprender lo que me ha pasado. Bueno, tengo una posible explicación.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo recuerdas? —Steve ladeó el rostro— Suponiendo que todos podemos pasar por ello, es decir, podemos seguir viviendo en otra realidad, en teoría, la realidad de la que vienes, puede ser otra transición más y has muerto antes en otra.</p><p>—Sí, y no lo sé. Pero lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo todo. Debe ser por algo o quizás un error del universo.</p><p>Steve asintió.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿qué sigue, Tony?</p><p>—Primero hagámonos cargo de Killian, después, comenzaremos a planear como derrotar a Thanos.</p><p>Steve ladeó el rostro y frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Deberíamos contarle al resto de nuestros compañeros.</p><p>—Sí, es buena idea... pero... no quiero alarmarlos aún. ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? Me refiero a Killian.</p><p>—Por supuesto, Tony.</p><p>Tony ya sabía la respuesta y sonrió.</p><p>—Bien, ¿quieres un café? Te contaré de que trata todo esto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que les haya gustado.</p><p>¿Recuerdan Ironman 3? Ah, bueno, pues espero que un poco más que yo. Lamentó la tardanza, pero este fic requiere que refresque mi memoria, así que tuve que ver la película de nuevo, para apegarme un poco a ella, y no había podido hacerlo... en fin... es mi culpa XP</p><p>También necesitaba explicar como Tony llegó ahí, de manera un poco lógica. No soy muy buena en física, pero se hace el intento. Espero haber sido lo suficientemente clara con la explicación. </p><p>¡Nos estamos leyendo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tu mano en mi hombro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Entonces, ¿cuál sigue?</p><p>Steve miró a Tony del otro lado de la mesa con una interrogante en todo el rostro. Tony revisó las notas que habían hecho. Aparte de esas notas sobre la mesa, había un par de tazas de café y una caja de galletas a medio terminar.</p><p>—La gema del alma—suspiró Tony y, para ahogar la pena que esa gema le provocaba, tomó una galleta de la caja y le dio un mordisco.</p><p>Steve ladeó el rostro.</p><p>—¿Qué sabes de ella? —preguntó.</p><p>—Bueno, verás...—dijo Tony—, hay un gran problema con esa gema.</p><p>Steve le miró con tranquilidad, esperando la información, Tony correspondió a la mirada, pero las palabras no le salían. Había un recuerdo doloroso ahí. Y realmente había un terrible problema con esa gema, ¿cómo conseguirla sin realizar un sacrificio como el que había hecho Natasha? Tragó saliva para intentar calmar el nudo en su garganta, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar, JARVIS lo hizo por él.</p><p>—Señor, una llamada urgente de la señorita Potts.</p><p>Tony despegó la vista de los ojos de Steve y giró a su derecha, en la pantalla apareció el rostro de Pepper. Lucía un tanto preocupada.</p><p>—Tony, Happy sufrió un accidente—informó.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?!—Tony se levantó de su asiento— ¿Cómo que un accidente?</p><p>—Al parecer estaba en el lugar equivocado, Tony. Estaba justo donde ocurrió un nuevo ataque de El Mandarin.</p><p>Tony frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a Steve por un segundo. Éste le devolvió la mirada, al tiempo que, también, abandonaba su asiento.</p><p>—Pero tomé precauciones—dijo, Tony, azorado.</p><p>Ciertamente, había informado anónimamente de un posible atentado en el lugar que había ocurrido en sus recuerdos. Había pensado que poner a la policía en alerta (ya que el gobierno no quería la injerencia de ningún vengador en eso) bastaría. Es decir, esperaba que cuando éstos desplegaran un operativo en el lugar, los enviados de Killian desistirían. Además, le había dicho a Happy que se mantuviera lejos del asunto, le había pedido que no siguiera al hombre aquel... había sido muy ingenuo.</p><p>—En este momento, se encuentra en el hospital. Te veo allá—concluyó, Pepper.</p><p>Tony asintió.</p><p>—Lo siento, cap—dijo, al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida—, pero tengo ir. Tú... espérame aquí, si quieres.</p><p>Steve negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia él.</p><p>—Te acompaño, Tony.</p><p>***</p><p>Pepper se sentó a lado de Steve en la sala de espera, mientras Tony visitaba a Happy. Le miró un poco indecisa. No estaba segura de hablarle, no tenía tanta confianza con los nuevos compañeros de aventuras de Tony y menos con el Capitán, quien, dicho sea de paso, tenía una presencia imponente. Después de todo, ella, como todos en ese país, había crecido admirándolo. Sin embargo, parecía amable y accesible. Podía recordar lo irritable que había estado Tony cuando supo que Steve formaría parte del equipo de los vengadores, porque él tenía sentimientos ambiguos respecto al capitán. Por un lado, lo admiraba y era un fanático suyo de closet; mientras que, por el otro, le guardaba resentimiento por culpa del cariño exacerbado que le había tenido su padre, el cual, siempre le había recordado que debía ser como él. Pero no fue hasta que estuvo con Steve a solas, que Pepper comprendió lo que realmente le pasaba a Tony en ese entonces: estaba nervioso, tanto como ella lo estaba en ese momento. Con todo, la segura y valiente Pepper logró romper la barrera.</p><p>—Capitán—dijo y éste asintió con una tenue sonrisa—, quisiera preguntarle algo.</p><p>—Claro—dijo Steve y se reacomodó en su asiento para escucharle con toda atención.</p><p>Pepper le sonrió también.</p><p>—Últimamente, usted y Tony pasan mucho tiempo juntos, ¿cierto?</p><p>Steve asintió.</p><p>—Antes, Tony pasaba mucho tiempo con sus trajes... ahora con usted... me preguntaba si están en algo. Quiero decir, ¿tienen alguna misión con los vengadores?</p><p>Steve respiró profundo, le había prometido a Tony no hablar sobre Thanos y las gemas, hasta que pudieran reunirse con los otros vengadores o, en su defecto, tener un plan de ataque.</p><p>—No exactamente—dijo Steve—, pero no se preocupe, señorita Potts, no representa un peligro inmediato.</p><p>Pepper asintió, ya había adivinado que no le sacaría gran cosa. Le llamaba la atención aquella inesperada amistad entre Tony y el capitán. Comían y cenaban juntos y en el intermedio  se la pasaban hablando de quién sabe qué (porque siempre que ella o alguien aparecía, callaban) en el taller de Tony. Le habría gustado preguntar un poco más, pero recibió una llamada.</p><p>—Tengo que irme—le informó a Steve cuando colgó—, es un asunto de la oficina.</p><p>Steve asintió y se puso de pie para despedirla.</p><p>—Le diré a Tony—dijo—, tenga cuidado, hay muchas personas a fuera.</p><p>Pepper asintió, estaba segura que se trataba de la prensa; se despidió de Steve y salió del hospital.</p><p>Tony salió poco después, meditabundo y enojado.</p><p>—¿Y Pepper? Olvídalo, ya me acordé—dijo y comenzó el camino hacia la salida.</p><p>Tony no le dio tiempo a Steve de preguntarle nada; estaba muy molesto. Cuando las puertas del hospital se abrieron, la prensa saltó sobre él como marabunta. Por supuesto, en esa ocasión, tampoco pudieron ignorar la presencia de Steve.</p><p>—Capitán, ¿lo vengadores está trabajando para detener al Mandarin?</p><p>—Sr. Stark, ¿alguna declaración sobre la condición de su guardaespaldas?</p><p>Steve abría paso ignorando todas las preguntas. Tony, detrás de él, sólo quería llegar a su auto, pero la sangre le hervía. Entonces, la pregunta clave lo alcanzó.</p><p>—¿Cuándo van a liquidar a este sujeto?</p><p>Tony dio la vuelta. Recordaba ese momento, era como un enorme déjà vu y sucedió algo que había pasado antes, justo como cuando despertó en esa nueva realidad: su lengua se movió por sí misma.</p><p>—¿Eso quieres oír? —dijo molesto, más que sólo molesto—. Tengo un saludo navideño que había querido darle al Mandarín, sólo que no sabía cómo decirlo hasta ahora: Mi nombre es Tony Stark y no me das miedo, así que decidí...</p><p>Justo en ese momento, sintió una mano en su hombro y un ligero tirón hacia atrás que le cortó el discurso. Steve se interpuso entre él y el reportero, y bastó para que éste y un par más, dieran un paso hacia atrás.</p><p>—No daremos declaraciones—dijo el capitán—. El tema del Mandarín es asunto gubernamental, y como deben saberlo, es sumamente delicado tratarlo como si se tratara de un cotilleo amarillista.</p><p>Los reporteros callaron, eso había sonado como una reprimenda. Un regaño que pareció surtir efecto.</p><p>—Vamos, Tony—dijo Steve, al tiempo que giraba hacia él, con toda la calma y seriedad de siempre.</p><p>Tony apretó los labios y asintió. Ambos subieron al auto y se marcharon.</p><p>***</p><p>No hablaron hasta que estuvieron de vuelta en la casa de Tony. Éste había encontrado un poco de calma mientras conducía, pero al enojo lo sustituyó otro sentimiento, uno que no sabía definir con exactitud. Nada más cruzar el umbral de su sala suspiró y se dejó caer en el primer sillón que encontró.</p><p>—Gracias, Cap—dijo—. Estuve a punto de cometer el mismo error de la otra vez.</p><p>Steve se sentó en sofá más cercano a Tony.</p><p>—¿Qué error? —preguntó.</p><p>—Estuve a nada de dar mi dirección. La última vez que lo hice destruyeron esta casa y no sólo eso, sino que puse en peligro la vida de Pepper.</p><p>Tony apoyó los codos en sus piernas y hundió el rostro entre sus manos. Una sensación asfixiante le inundó. Se parecía a sus antiguos ataques de ansiedad, pero venía acompañada de una gran sensación de impotencia. Sintió la mano de Steve en su hombro y, de alguna manera, fue como si lo empujaran fuera del agua en la que se estaba ahogando.</p><p>—Está bien—escuchó que le decía —, no sucedió, no te preocupes. Lo evitamos.</p><p>Tony levantó el rostro y le miró. Steve tenía ese rostro serio y enfocado de siempre, intentaba transmitirle tranquilidad, seguridad, y aunque lo logró un poco, algo más oprimía su pecho.</p><p>—¿Y si no? —dijo—¿Y si no podemos evitar nada? ¿Si no importa lo que hagamos? ¿Si de todas maneras, las cosas suceden?</p><p>—Tony...</p><p>—¡Piénsalo, Steve! —Tony se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la sala— Intente detener lo que sucedió con Happy, sabía que pasaría, le advertí, llamé a la policía... ¡¡No sirvió de nada!! ¡Él está herido justo ahora en la misma maldita cama de hospital!! Steve... esto... ¡¡¿Qué tal que no importa lo que hagamos; el destino ya está escrito?!! ¡¡¿Qué tal que no importa que hagamos; él siempre ganará?!!</p><p>Una vez más, Steve le apretó el hombro, lo hizo girar hacia él y sin decirle nada le abrazó. Tony contuvo la respiración por un instante, ese instante en el que no dio crédito a lo que sucedía y después, se sintió reconfortado, correspondió al gesto y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar su ansiedad en un par de lágrimas.</p><p>—Calma, Tony. Tal vez, tengas razón. Tal vez, el destino nos venza, pero eso no significa que nos rendiremos. Vamos a darle batalla, la más difícil de todas—dijo, Steve, cuando se separaron lo suficiente para que Tony se limpiara las mejillas y recompusiera su postura.</p><p>Tony asintió y suspiró.</p><p>—Es sólo que me siento... no sé... ¿sabes? Tengo miedo de no poder hacer nada, de no poder evitar las cosas. Ya me había pasado antes, pero está vez es abrumador. No quiero ver lo que vi antes, Steve. No quiero ver a las personas perdidas, sin saber que pasó, sin entender por qué. No quiero perder a nadie esta vez, ni que nadie pierda a alguien amado. No esta vez.</p><p>—Es duro comenzar de nuevo, lo sé—le dijo Steve y una vez más le demostró su apoyo con un pequeño apretón en su hombro—. Pero, a veces, no hay más opción que esa. El mundo sigue girando, no importa cuánto hayas perdido en el camino, no tienes opción más que seguir.</p><p>Tony asintió.</p><p>—Que la vida valga la pena—dijo y se dijo.</p><p>Fue el turno de Steve de asentir.</p><p>—Tony, en tu realidad pasada, estabas solo, pero en esta ocasión estoy contigo. Lo resolveremos. El destino nos dio una lección hoy, con lo que le ha pasado a tu amigo: va a pelear con todo. Así que tenemos que hacerlo también. Necesitamos enfocarnos en los detalles, y debemos ser conscientes de que no todo está bajo nuestro control—explicó—. Tú le dijiste a Happy que no siguiera a ese hombre, pero decidió hacerlo de todas maneras. Lo mismo con el aviso a la policía. ¿Comprendes?</p><p>—Sí, no puedes salvarlos a todos.</p><p>—Pero lo intentaremos—Steve suspiró—, por ello necesito que me cuentes con todo el detalle que puedas, qué pasó. Me contaste como funciona Extremis y lo que Killian pretende. Pero ¿qué más pasó, Tony? ¿Hay algo importante que hayas omitido?</p><p>Tony frunció el ceño pensativo. Había pensado que bastaba con cambiar una acción para cambiarlo todo, no había considerado el valor de los detalles.</p><p>—Bueno, hay algo con Pepper que no te comenté...</p><p>***</p><p>Pepper vio en su despacho la noticia de Tony saliendo del hospital y agradeció en silencio la capacidad del Capitán de detener a Tony cuando éste estaba a punto de cometer una imprudencia. No estaba segura de que iba a decir Tony, pero la idea de comenzar lo que parecía una amenaza al Mandarin sin duda no era una buena idea. Se habían ahorrado un par de problemas.</p><p>Suspiró y apagó la pantalla, dispuesta a volver a casa, cuando le informaron que tenían una visita. Una persona pedía hablar con ella con urgencia. Pepper se extrañó, pero antes de que pudiera, siquiera, contestar si aceptaba o no la reunión, una mujer entró a su oficina.</p><p>—¡Señorita Potts! —dijo ésta— ¡Necesito hablar con usted o con Tony Stark!</p><p>Pepper frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Primero que nada, ¿quién es usted?</p><p>La mujer se irguió y respiró profundamente.</p><p>—Mi nombre es Maya Hansen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que les haya gustado.</p><p>Voy lenta como una tortuga y el fic también jaja  </p><p>Sí, habrá stony, pero tiene que surgir poco a poco... </p><p>¡Nos estamos leyendo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Plan B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—...fue porque encontré un rastro térmico muy similar en Tennessee—explicó Tony, al tiempo que ajustaba un par de componentes con su desarmador y miraba de reojo a Steve—, le pedí a JARVIS que programara un viaje hacia allá en el traje. Pero, ahora, ya sé todo lo que debo saber y no quiero arriesgar a Harley.</p><p>—¿Harley?</p><p>—Un niño que me ayudó entonces—Tony sonrió—, un chico listo. Tal vez, le haga una visita un día de estos. Bueno, puede que nada le pase si los eventos se repiten, pero no quiero arriesgarme, no quiero olvidar algo y que está vez no pueda salvarlo.</p><p>Steve asintió.</p><p>—Aun así, por si acaso, creo que compraré un reloj de Dora la exploradora de edición limitada—continuó Tony y sonrió.</p><p>—Tal vez, también por si acaso, JARVIS, programa ese viaje a Tennessee—dijo Steve.</p><p>—En seguida, capitán—Escucharon la respuesta de la IA y ambos rieron.</p><p>—JARVIS, no te he dicho que debas obedecer al capitán—reprochó Tony.</p><p>—Pensé que era obvio, al ser él el líder de los vengadores—respondió JARVIS.</p><p>—Auch—Tony rió y le lanzó a Steve aquello en lo que estaba trabajando—. Pruébatelo.</p><p>Steve atrapó el objeto y lo ajustó a su muñeca y antebrazo.</p><p>—Responde al movimiento, levanta un poco el brazo y probemos.</p><p>Steve hizo caso y ambos escucharon el zumbido de su escudo atravesando la habitación hasta su antebrazo. Tony sonrió y Steve con él. Era, sin duda, un buen gadget.</p><p>—Me inspiré en Thor y su martillo, lo mismo hice con mis trajes. Aunque no tenga tanto alcance, te ayudará por si no haces bien el calculo y el escudo no regresa a ti. </p><p>—Gracias, Tony.</p><p>En ese momento, JARVIS interrumpió, anunciándole que Pepper acababa de llegar.</p><p>—Será mejor que vaya, no está muy contenta conmigo que digamos.</p><p>Steve asintió y como él no tenía nada que hacer en el taller de Tony sin éste ahí, decidió subir también.</p><p>—Creo podré adelantarme y hablar con el servicio secreto—dijo mientras subían las escaleras.</p><p>Tony le había advertido sobre el atentado contra el presidente y ambos habían tenido una idea magnifica: ¿quién mejor que el Capitán América para darle una orden al presidente? O bueno, al servicio secreto o al ejército. Si alguien sería escuchado, seguramente sería él.</p><p>Pepper no se sorprendió cuando vio a Steve a lado de Tony, de hecho, por primera vez, desde el evento de Nueva York, agradeció que aquel estuviera ahí. Tal vez, así, los vegadores podrían intervenir y sanear la situación de inmediato.</p><p>—¡Tony, Killian ha perdido la razón! —dijo nada más lo tuvo cerca— Ha puesto en marcha un programa que no puede controlar, se llama Extremis y...</p><p>—Lo sé—respondió Tony para perplejidad de Pepper—, ¿pero tú cómo...?</p><p>—Yo se lo comenté.</p><p>De uno de los sofás se incorporó una mujer que Tony reconoció de inmediato.</p><p>—Maya—suspiró.</p><p>—Vaya, creí que no me recordarías—respondió ésta con una media sonrisa—, nuestra única noche juntos, fue un poco caótica.</p><p>Tony frunció el ceño.</p><p>—No deberías estar aquí—luego se volteó hacia Steve brevemente—. Pepper ella no es de fiar, puede que Killian la haya manipulado, pero no podemos confiar en ella.</p><p>—¿Cómo que Killian me ha manipulado? —Maya frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto de indignación—. Estoy aquí para pedir tu ayuda y detener, precisamente, a Killian.</p><p>—No, tú vas a hacer que secuestren a Pepper—dijo Tony subiendo el tono de su voz—, más te vale que te vayas ahora.</p><p>—¿De qué estás hablando, Tony? —respondió, Pepper.</p><p>—¡Yo no haría eso! —se defendió, Maya.</p><p>Y mientras ellos estaban en ello, la atención de Steve se la llevó un punto luminoso tras la ventana. Un pequeño y breve destello, que se repitió un segundo después, pero, ahora, más cerca. Entrecerró los ojos, no podía ser. Pero no encontró más explicación.</p><p>—¡Abajo! —gritó al tiempo que empujaba a Tony y éste arrastraba consigo a las chicas.</p><p>Casi al mismo tiempo, un misil atravesó la ventana y pasó por encima de ellos, se estrelló y  la onda expansiva los aventó en diferentes direcciones. Tony maldijo. El segundo ataque no se hizo esperar y Tony llamó a su armadura para proteger a Pepper. Todo un déjà  vú.</p><p>Mientras Pepper salía, Tony aguantó los siguientes embates, pero esta vez, fue protegido más de una vez por el escudo y cuerpo de Steve.</p><p>—¡Carajo! ¡Se supone que esto no debía pasar! —gritó cuando él y Steve se protegieron tras el escudo de los escombros y el fuego de otra explosión cercana.</p><p>—Señor, la señorita Pepper se encuentra fuera del complejo—anunció JARVIS y era toda la señal que Tony necesitaba. Llamó a su armadura y mientras era rodeado por ella, miró a Steve.</p><p>—Cap, creo que no lo evitaremos—le dijo.</p><p>—Lo haremos—le aseguró Steve—Apégate al plan b, Ironman.</p><p>Tony asintió.</p><p>Cada uno, entonces, se giró hacia sus objetivos.</p><p>***</p><p>—¡TONY! —Pepper gritó cuando vio caer una parte de la casa con todo y Tony por el acantilado.</p><p>—Estará bien—escuchó a sus espaldas.</p><p>—¡Capitán! —Pepper corrió hacia él y le sujetó de la camisa—¡Tiene que ayudarlo!</p><p>—Eso hago—dijo Steve—, estará bien.</p><p>—¿Cómo puede estar seguro?</p><p>—Confío en él, Pepper. Confía en mi ahora. Tenemos que irnos.</p><p>Pepper tragó y aguantó sus lágrimas. Steve se había abierto paso entre escombros y proyectiles para llegar hasta ella y parecía tener algo en mente. Algo que seguramente había fraguado junto a Tony. Su seguridad el transmitió un poco de seguridad a ella y asintió.</p><p>Minutos después, se vio en un avión, siendo llevada a lo que él llamó un lugar seguro. Para su sorpresa, Steve había dejado a Maya a la mitad del camino, bajo custodia de la policía y había llamado a SHIELD, específicamente a Fury, para pedir que le pusiera seguridad y ese avión en el que viajaban.</p><p>La explicación escueta que éste le dio fue que la misma que había dicho Tony antes del ataque: no podían confiar en ella. Pepper comenzó a creerlo cuando la policía encontró un localizador entre su ropa, el cual debió de indicar el lugar en el que debían atacar. Aunque no tenía mucho sentido que ella fuera cómplice y estuviera en medio del ataque. En fin, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas.</p><p>Aterrizaron en la torre de los vengadores cuando apenas había anochecido.</p><p>—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Pepper, cuando bajaron del avión.</p><p>Steve no le contestó de inmediato, hacia ellos caminaba Natasha Romanoff.</p><p>—Steve—dijo ésta—, Fury me dijo que querías que nos encontráramos. Tienes suerte de que estuviera en Nueva York.</p><p>—Ya lo creo, Nat. Te necesito.</p><p>Nat ladeó el rostro y le miró un poco incrédula. El Capitán América le pedía ayuda, eso sí era nuevo. Bueno, habían hecho buen equipo durante el ataque de Loki, pero él parecía tratarla de una manera más familiar que de costumbre, no se quejaba, pero le era curioso.</p><p>—¿A mí?</p><p>—Tony tiene un problema, iré a ayudarlo, pero necesito que Pepper esté segura.</p><p>Pepper los miró a ambos, no estaba entendiendo todo. Pero bastaba con saber que Tony no  enfrentaría los peligros solo, donde quiera que éste estuviera ahora.</p><p>—Comprendo—respondió Natasha—, pero ¿crees que soy la indicada para ello?</p><p>—No confío en nadie más, Nat—respondió Steve.</p><p>Natasha sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza los guió al interior de la torre, en la cual sólo estaba ella, el resto de los vengadores se estaban haciendo cargo de sus propios asuntos.</p><p>—Aquí estará segura—dijo Nat—. Lo de Stark lo vi en las noticias, pero, al parecer, tú tienes más información que ellos.</p><p>En la pantalla de la televisión hablaban de la muerte de Tony. Pepper se mordió el labio inferior y se desplomó en uno de los sofás angustiada; entonces, sintió la mano de Steve en su hombro.</p><p>—Está bien, lo traeré de vuelta. JARVIS, busca mensajes de Tony para Pepper.</p><p>—Buscando—dijo JARVIS y tras un segundo—: Mensaje encontrado.</p><p>Mientras Pepper escuchaba, Steve dio media vuelta.</p><p>—¿A dónde vas ahora? —le preguntó Natasha, quien lo siguió un par de pasos hacia el elevador.</p><p>—Necesito un uniforme—dijo Steve—. Tony dijo que había unos por aquí y, después, a Tennessee.</p><p>***</p><p>Tony se sentó en el sofá, junto a su armadura y suspiró. Había dejado el mensaje para Pepper y ahora, necesitaba esperar a que su buen amigo Harley llegara. Y no tardó, apareció con su arma de juguete y él no pudo más que sonreír.</p><p>—Hey,  gusto en verte.</p><p>El niño lo miró con el ceño fruncido y volvió a apuntarle.</p><p>—¿Quién eres? </p><p>Tony señaló al armatoste en el que se había convertido su armadura. Harley bajó el arma despacio.</p><p>—¿Es Ironman?</p><p>—Técnicamente, yo soy Ironman—respondió Tony.</p><p>—Técnicamente, estás muerto—Dijo Harley y le tendió un periódico.</p><p>Tony asintió, eso ya lo sabía.</p><p>—Sí, y no sólo en esta dimensión—dijo y se puso de pie para dejar que el niño curioseara un poco con la armadura.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Harley.</p><p>Tony chasqueó la lengua para restarle importancia.</p><p>—Nada en especial, respondió.</p><p>Harley no siguió interesado en ello, así que volvió al tema de su curiosidad.</p><p>—¿Y qué le pasó? —dijo girando la cabeza del traje.</p><p>—La vida—respondió Tony en automático—, yo lo armé, yo lo cuido. Lo arreglaré.</p><p>—¿Eres mecánico?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—Ummh, si hubiera inventado a Ironman y a Máquina de guerra...</p><p>—Es Iron Patriot, ahora.</p><p>—¿En serio? ¡Eso es más cool!</p><p>—No es cierto—Tony negó, pero a diferencia de la última vez, sonrió un poco.</p><p>—Da igual, yo les hubiera agregado un panel retro... retro...</p><p>—¿Retroreflectante? —Tony volvió a sonreír—. Modo furtivo, ¿eh?</p><p>Harley asintió.</p><p>—Buena idea, tal vez construya uno—dijo Tony y omitió decir algo cuando Harley le arrancó un dedo a la armadura sin querer— Ahora, dime, ¿quién está en casa?</p><p>—Mamá ya se fue al restaurante y mi papá por boletos de lotería, creo que ganó, porque ya no regresó.</p><p>Tony respiró, la última vez, no había tenido tanto tacto con él. La última vez, no había entendido, ahora podía, porque de una u otra manera había sido padre.</p><p>—Él se lo pierde, te lo aseguro—dijo—. Ahora, te diré lo que necesito.</p><p>***</p><p>Minutos después de haber devorado el sándwich de atún y de hacer un par de ajustes para no ir del todo desarmado en busca de aquel par de soldados, Tony terminó de ajustarse el reloj de Dora la exploradora y miró a Harley.</p><p>—Harley, hay una cosa más que quiero que hagas—dijo.</p><p>—¿Qué es?</p><p>Tony tomó una pluma y escribió un número.</p><p>—Quiero que llames, le des tu dirección y lo esperes aquí, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>—¿Aquí? Pero yo quiero ir contigo.</p><p>—Sí, bueno, todos quieren ir conmigo; pero esta es una misión que te estoy dando, ¿entiendes?</p><p>Harley miró el número, no muy seguro.</p><p>—¿A quién se supone que llamaré?</p><p>—Al Capitán América—Tony levantó ambas cejas, como diciendo que no podía quejarse.</p><p>Ciertamente, Harley no tenía motivos para quejarse, su rostro se iluminó como minutos antes hiciera al ver el traje de Tony.</p><p>—¿Es una misión de los vengadores? —preguntó.</p><p>Tony ladeó el rostro y agitó un poco la mano, para decirle que era algo así.</p><p>—Es más una misión entre él y yo, ¿ok? Pero necesitamos tu ayuda. Espéralo aquí, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>Tras decir ello, se dirigió a la salida.</p><p>—Cualquier cosa, no olvides lo que te he dado contra los abusadores. ¿Hecho?</p><p>—¡Hecho!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que les haya gustado.</p><p>Perdonen mis lentitudes, pero hay tanto detalle que no quiero pasar por alto...</p><p>aun así, seguro se me fue algo 🤔</p><p>En fin,</p><p>¡Nos estamos leyendo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sin ti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La escena era justo igual a la de sus recuerdos: la pared llena de hollín y la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue un hombre, junto con las flores y las veladoras de quienes lamentaban las muertes ahí acaecidas. Tony suspiró al detenerse en ella. En su tiempo, en su dimensión, Harley había estado a su lado, contándole lo que había pasado y respondiendo a sus preguntas. De alguna manera, ese recuerdo hacía eco en la noche, como si algo faltara, pero era sólo parte de un déja vu que no terminaba de ser uno.</p><p>Respiró profundo y reanudó su marcha. Sabía a dónde tenía que dirigirse y no perdió el tiempo. El bar lucía las mismas luces de lejos y en su carrera contra lo inevitable, vio a esa mujer "ardiente" caminar en la acera. Esa vez, Tony se las arregló para esquivarla, notó que el encuentro anterior (en su dimensión) no había sido un choque casual, ella había tratado de que se diera, pero él, hábilmente, la había evitado, así como el hablar con ella.</p><p>Encontró a la madre del desafortunado soldado tomando sola en una mesa . Tony no tenía nada que preguntar esta vez, se sentó frente a ella. La mujer levantó la vista y el desconcierto se dibujó en su ceño.</p><p>—Señora Davis—dijo Tony con tono solemne—. Su hijo no se suicidó, alguien lo uso como un arma.</p><p>La señora frunció un poco más el ceño, pero al mismo tiempo, en sus ojos resurgió un brillo. No tuvo que hablar para que Tony escuchara las palabras que ella le estaba diciendo, ella lo sabía ya, en el fondo de su corazón de madre, que su hijo no había hecho tal cosa.</p><p>—Me encargaré de que los responsables, paguen. Cuide el archivo por mí.</p><p>La mujer asintió descolocada, pero esperanzada y animada como sólo la esperanza de justicia puede inflamar el corazón de alguien que ha perdido la fe en ella.</p><p>—Ahora, si me disculpa...</p><p>Tony se levantó justo a tiempo para encarar a la falsa agente.</p><p>—Ellen, ¿verdad? —le dijo y puso su mejor sonrisa—. Será mejor que arreglemos esto afuera.</p><p>La mujer ladeó el rostro. En primera instancia su reacción fue de sorpresa ante el conocimiento de Tony, pero se recuperó pronto y sonrió maquinalmente, con esa soberbia que él recordaba. Tras su sonrisa siguió un rápido movimiento para sujetarle el brazo tras la espalda y esposarlo.</p><p>Tony fue aplastado contra la mesa y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonora maldición. "No otra vez" pensó y, una vez más, se preocupó, ¿qué tal que no podía cambiar los eventos importantes, sólo postergarlos? Fuese como fuese, tomó las dogtags que estaban sobre la mesa y las metió dentro de su ropa, como hiciera en antaño.</p><p>—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué sucede ahí?!—escuchó cuando las esposas se cerraron contra sus muñecas.</p><p>—Se llama arresto—dijo ella, empujó a Tony hacia el piso y mostró su placa—. Seguridad nacional, ¿todo bien?</p><p>"Oh, Diablos" pensó Tony, ahí iba a morir alguien que no lo merecía. Así que antes de que ocurriera, decidió aplicar una técnica que le había enseñado Steve durante las largas horas que habían compartido intentando armar un plan para detener a Thanos. En aquellos descansos o, simplemente, cuando estaban bloqueados o aburridos, a veces, Tony le enseñaba algo del uso de tecnología moderna a Steve y éste, algo de técnicas de combate. Justo cuando vio que la placa que ella sostenía se volvía de un naranja incandescente, levantó las piernas para darse impulso y se puso de pie, giró sobre su propio eje y le propinó una tremenda patada por el costado, haciéndola caer contra las mesas.</p><p>Tony se colocó entre ella y el oficial.</p><p>—Vamos, chispitas, ¿es todo lo que tienes? —Le dijo.</p><p>Vio un resplandor anaranjado en la mirada furiosa de la chica.</p><p>—Stark—murmuró ella mientras se incorporaba.</p><p>—Oh, sabes quién soy. Claro, ¿quién no lo sabe?—Tony sonrió y echó a correr fuera del bar.</p><p>El aire frío le hirió las mejillas un poco más todavía, corrió hacia el lugar donde había logrado deshacerse de ella con anterioridad y la sintió pisándole los talones. Por un breve instante, vio el auto de aquel otro hombre incandescente, el tal Savin, llegando. Estaba ganando un poco de tiempo, unos segundos, preciados segundos. Atravesó la acera y se estrelló contra el vidrio de aquella cafetería. Rodó por el piso, no perdió tiempo, y corrió hacia la barra como hiciera antes. Poco después, una bala se estrelló contra la pared que tenía enfrente. Segundos, se dijo, y aquella mujer lo encontró. Por supuesto no lo tomó por sorpresa. Pero si algo tenía que repetir, era aquello. Así que se permitió un pequeño encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo, los mismos chistes malos, la misma maniobra para librarse de las esposas, todo igual. Combustible, esposas ardiendo sobre el piso y un camino de llamas que se extendió por el establecimiento. El microondas, las dogstags dentro, listo. Zafar la manguera del gas, listo. Esperar a que ella entre, listo. Más palabras inútiles, aquella puerta para protegerse</p><p>¡Ting!</p><p>Y la explosión que lo libraba de ella resulto justo como en su recuerdo. Respiró tranquilo por un breve momento. Desechó la puerta, que le sirvió de escudo y suspiró. Bueno, se dijo, si las cosas buenas también se repetían no podía quejarse del todo. Al levantar la vista, la vio colgando como un maniquí de los cables de alta tensión y escuchó un sonido: el de metal derrumbándose. Cerró los ojos y maldijo, había sido descuidado.</p><p>Savin estaba ya derribando la torre de agua, derritiendo el metal. Tony chasqueó la lengua e hizo lo que hizo antes, corrió entre los árboles y esperó el golpe del agua con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>—Mierda, mierda—murmuró cuando se dio cuenta que una vez más, su pierna estaba atorada entre los escombros.</p><p>Savin se acercó, pero había una diferencia en su amenazadora presencia: no tenía a Harley con él. Porque Harley estaba a salvo, esperando a Steve. Esperaba que éste lo mantuviera lejos de todo ese ajetreo. Respiró un poco más tranquilo, ahora sólo tenía que ganar unos segundos, sólo unos. Pero no tuvo que hacerlo, nada más Savin apareció en su campo visual, algo le dio en la cara de lleno y lo derribó contra los escombros.</p><p>Tony respiró aliviado.</p><p>Aquello que había golpeado a Savin, no era más que el escudo del Capitán América y como siempre, éste volvió a su dueño como un bumerang.</p><p>—¡Steve! Digo, ¡Cap! —dijo Tony girando el rostro—. Te tomaste tu tiempo, eh.</p><p>—Lo siento, Tony—dijo Steve acercándose, para levantar los escombros y liberar así su pierna.</p><p>—Fue mi culpa, señor Stark—dijo Harley, quien iba llegando corriendo—. No lo dije a dónde venir hasta que prometió llevarme con él.</p><p>—Steve, no te dejes chantajear por un niño—le reclamó Tony, pero sonrió y tomó las manos que el capitán le tendía para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.</p><p>—Vaya—dijo Harley, paseándose por los escombros de la torre de agua.</p><p>—Será mejor que te vayas a tu casa—le dijo Tony señalándole y, al mismo tiempo, tomando aire. Luego, se giró hacia Steve—. Dime como está Pepper.</p><p>—A salvo—respondió el capitán al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza como para enfatizar que había cumplido con la tarea que le había encomendado su compañero avenger.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>Tony no había terminado de decir aquello cuando escuchó un grito a sus espaldas.</p><p>—¡Señor Stark!</p><p>Ambos vengadores voltearon y se pusieron en guardia. Savin se había recuperado de aquel golpe y había atrapado a un curioso Harley. "Carajo" murmuró para sí, Tony. Una vez más, las cosas no parecían salir como debían o, más bien, salían como debían. Que difícil resultaba pelear contra el destino.</p><p>—Harley—dijo Tony—, ¿recuerdas la piñata para grillos?</p><p>El muchacho dejo de revolverse entre las manos de aquel hombre, quien pedía que le entregara el archivo, documento que Tony no tenía, sino que estaba aún en posesión de la madre de Davis, esperándole, oculto, como la vez anterior. Harley no dijo nada, respiró profundo y activó aquel dispositivo. Una luz brillante encegueció a Savin por un momento, Harley corrió, Steve hizo lo mismo y tomó al niño en brazos, justo cuando Tony activaba su rayo. Esta vez no gastó saliva.</p><p>Respiró más tranquilo y se giró hacia Steve. Harley le abrazaba el cuello, mientras miraba con sus grandes ojos al hombre aquel, derribado por segunda vez.</p><p>—Steve, no está muerto—le dijo Tony—, será mejor que...</p><p>—Entiendo—dijo Steve y depositó a un renuente Harley en el suelo.</p><p>Tony lo vio activar su intercomunicador y llamar a alguien, al tiempo que se acercaba a Savin y se aseguraba de mantenerlo noqueado por más tiempo. El castaño aproveché y palmeó el hombro de Harley.</p><p>—Gracias—le dijo—, nos salvamos la vida mutuamente, ¿no?</p><p>El niño asintió.</p><p>—Dos cosas, no te aproveches del buen corazón del Capitán y no lo chantajees.</p><p>—Sólo quería ver a los vengadores en acción.</p><p>—Algún día los verás de verdad.</p><p>—Una unidad de SHIELD viene en camino—dijo Steve caminando hacia ellos—. Están informados de la condición de Savin y traerán algo que pueda contenerlo.</p><p>—Espero que funcione. Vamos Cap, se terminó nuestro viaje aquí. ¿Trajiste trasporte?</p><p>Steve asintió y se acercó a él.</p><p>—¿Puedes caminar? —le preguntó al verlo cojear un poco.</p><p>—Sí, se me pasará pronto.</p><p>—¿Seguro?</p><p>Tony rió.</p><p>—Si no, ¿qué? ¿Me cargarás?</p><p>—De ser necesario.</p><p>Tony volvió a reír y sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>—Estoy bien. Vamos, Harley.</p><p>***</p><p>Steve llevó un avión de SHIELD el cual había aterrizado en el campo aledaño a la casa de Harley. Tony sonrió pensando que ahora el viaje sería mucho más rápido.</p><p>—Vamos, cap—dijo—, tenemos que viajar a Miami.</p><p>Steve asintió.</p><p>—Esperen—dijo Harley—, creo que hay una conexión entre nosotros. Somos un buen equipo, ¿no creen?</p><p>Tony sonrió por descontado.</p><p>—No te vamos a llevar con nosotros, enano.</p><p>—Pero me necesitan...</p><p>—Es peligroso, hijo—dijo Steve y Tony casi se carcajea.</p><p>—Escucha, sí te necesitamos, pero aquí. Necesitamos que te quedes en casa, que cuides el traje, que cargues su sistema (sé que sabrás cómo) y que esperes en el teléfono por si llamamos, ¿ok?</p><p>Harley puso ojos de cachorro, como hiciera en antaño, en aquella otra vida de Tony.</p><p>—¿Van a abandonarme como mi padre?</p><p>—Nosotros no queremos...</p><p>—No te creas sus chantajes, Steve—dijo Tony—. Nos volveremos a ver, muchacho listo.</p><p>Harley suspiró, pero no tuvo más opción. Al menos, se ganó una sonrisa de parte de Tony y que el Capitán América le revolviera el cabello amistosamente, antes de que ambos subieran al avión.</p><p>—Bueno, piénselo, ¡pueden adoptarme! ¡Me portaré bien!</p><p>Tony rió ante eso último, pero ya no dijo nada más. Se sentó en el asiento del piloto, relevando a Steve y despegó. Fijó rumbo hacia Miami.</p><p>— Gracias, Cap— dijo.</p><p>—No creo haber sido de mucha ayuda.</p><p>—Aunque no lo creas, no podría hacer esto sin ti.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que les haya gustado.<br/>Heme aquí, después de mil años, retomando historias. <br/>¡Nos estamos leyendo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Amigos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El avión de SHIELD aterrizó en el patio de aquella casa de seguridad en Miami. Para sorpresa de Tony, no era el único vehículo de la unidad que estaba en la propiedad y en cuanto bajó del avión volteó a ver a Steve.</p><p>—¿Les dijiste?</p><p>Steve le devolvió la mirada.</p><p>—No del todo, Fury me envió un mensaje diciéndome que habían interrogado a la doctora Maya; y que se dirigían a la localización de esta base.</p><p>Tony vio, entonces, a Rhodey caminando hacia él enfundado en su traje de Iron Patriot, con la cara descubierta; y pudo ver que éste le hacía un gesto a manera de saludo. A su lado, caminaba Fury con los brazos tras la espalda y el gesto severo. María Hill coordinaba, a unos pasos, los arrestos que el resto de los agentes estaban realizando. A lo lejos, Tony reconoció entre los esposados,  a los guardias que lo habían custodiando mientras lo tenían amarrado en aquella oscura habitación (claro que en otra vida); también vio salir a unas cuantas modelos en bikinis asustadas y apuradas, y tras ellas, a "El mandarín" consternado y casi cargado por los codos por dos agentes que lo llevaban al interior de la camioneta, curiosamente, a pesar de su conmoción o quizás por ella, el actor no soltaba, para nada, su lata de cerveza.</p><p>—Tony, capitán—saludó Rhodes al llegar a su lado—. Tenemos casi todo bajo control.</p><p>—¿Casi?—preguntó Tony sintiendo un gran alivio en el pecho, pero que todavía no estaba del todo sanado.</p><p>—Killian y algunos de sus hombres, al notar la redada, huyeron. Tomaron un helicóptero y se marcharon—dijo Fury bastante molesto y miró hacia Steve—. Me temo que no pudimos hacer el arresto, capitán.</p><p>—Está bien, sabemos a dónde va a ahora—dijo Steve—. ¿Cierto, Tony?</p><p>—Cierto. Sólo denme unos minutos, mi armadura debe seguir cargando.</p><p>Steve asintió.</p><p>—Iré con ustedes—aseguró Rhodes.</p><p>—Bien, hagamos un plan mientras tanto—apuró Steve.</p><p>Tony sonrió, porque aquello era típico en él y no pudo más que sentirse, una vez más, aliviado. </p><p>—Ya tienes un plan, cap—dijo—, ¿verdad?</p><p>***</p><p>Killian estaba furioso. Con toda la ira que tenía en su cuerpo, estrelló el puño contra una pared metálica cercana. El metal se fundió de inmediato y se formó un agujero que daba a otro compartimiento. Afortunadamente, pensaron sus hombres, no había hecho aquel boquete en una zona del casco del barco o habrían comenzado a hundirse.</p><p>—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Killian enrojeciendo gracias al extremis magnificado por su enojo—¡Nada está saliendo bien!</p><p>Y era justamente así. Maya estaba en poder del gobierno; Savin otro tanto; y ni hablar del actorcillo aquel; no tenía la armadura de Iron Patriot; peor todavía, el presidente estaba a salvo en algún bunquer; el vicepresidente arrestado y bajo investigación (esa había sido la última noticia que lo había sacado de quicio); SHIELD había encontrado su guarida en Miami y a duras penas si había logrado huir con sus hombres y su equipo. Y, por si fuera poco, la cereza del maldito pastel: Stark estaba vivo y en algún lugar fuera de su alcance. Era como si  supieran sus movimientos, cada paso dado y  aquello el devolvía una antigua sensación de invalidez. ¿Qué opciones tenía ahora? Sólo una: huir. No tenía nada que ejecutar ahora, sólo le quedaba retroceder y esperar para poder atacar de nuevo, con nuevos bríos y nuevos planes.</p><p>Nada como la frustración.</p><p>Furioso, salió de la habitación donde habían colocado las cámaras, ahora inútiles; y dio un par de vueltas de un lado a otro, tratando de pensar. En su imaginación se estaba tramando alguna especie de misión terrorista.</p><p>—Señor—dijo uno de sus hombres, al tiempo que Killian rumiaba palabrotas—, señor...</p><p>—¡¿Qué?!</p><p>El hombre señaló hacia el cielo. Killian levantó la vista y vio varias luces que se acercaban a toda velocidad a su posición. No le hizo falta mucho tiempo para notar lo evidente, se trataba de Tony Stark, Iron man... varios de ellos.</p><p>En el cielo, a una distancia corta de aquel vuelo de "Iron mans" Tony observaba todo, enfundando en el Mark 42 (Harley había cumplido su misión y cargado la armadura), sabía que ésta no aguantaría mucho, pero en el pasado había sido útil, así que prefería llevarla consigo. A su lado, Steve se puso el escudo en la espalda y sujetó su casco con ambas manos.</p><p>—Es hora—dijo éste último y la plataforma trasera del avión se abrió a su señal—¿Listo, Tony?</p><p>Tony asintió, pero le miró extrañamente. Steve retrocedió sobre sus pasos.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.</p><p>—Son muchos hombres, Steve. Las armaduras ayudaran, pero en esta ocasión, no hice tantas. Supongo que no estaba tan ansioso como entonces.</p><p>—No te preocupes, serán suficientes.</p><p>Tony se mordió el labio, inseguro.</p><p>—Todo es tu culpa—dijo—, me distrajiste.</p><p>Steve rió por lo bajo.</p><p>—Pero esa distracción impidió que estuvieras ansioso, ¿no?</p><p>—Pero no impedirá que esos inyectados de extremis nos ganen en número.</p><p>—No importa el número cuando se tiene una buena estrategia, Tony.</p><p>—Sí, claro—Tony rodó los ojos.</p><p>—Es verdad, además, llamé a algunos refuerzos.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Cuáles?</p><p>Steve no contestó, avanzó hasta el borde de la plataforma al tiempo que se colocaba el casco en su lugar y, al llegar a la orilla, saltó. Tony abrió la boca al darse cuenta que lo había hecho sin paracaídas.</p><p>—¡¿Pero qué demo...?!—sin pensarlo más, bajó la careta de su armadura y fue en pos de Steve, tal vez, lo alcanzaría a tiempo. —Viejito loco—murmuró y apenas si fue consciente de que Rhodey emprendía el vuelo sólo detrás de él.</p><p>***</p><p>Tony no había tenido mucho de qué preocuparse.  Steve se sumergió en el agua circundante al barco de carga en el que estaba Killian, para luego emerger y subir a él con toda calma y seguridad, listo para lo que siguió: una pelea casi imposible contra los hombres de Killian. En especial aquellos inyectados con extremis, resultaban particularmente difíciles de eliminar. El Capitán América, Iron man y Iron Patriot, junto con algunas armaduras extra de Tony , comenzaron a abrirse paso hacia el que, en los recuerdos de Tony, se había autonombrado como El Mandarín.</p><p>Killian había observado el desarrollo de la pelea con una furia creciente, poco a poco, su escaso temple se comenzó a dequebrajar. A pesar de creer que podía derrotar a esa pequeña pandilla de idiotas sólo y uno a uno, su atención se concentró en localizar a Stark. Sin duda debía encontrarse en una de las armaduras que sobrevolaban el barco y que iban diezmando sus huestes. Comenzó a buscarlo, reduciendo cada armadura que se le ponía enfrente. Después de la tercera vacía, su rabia había alcanzado niveles estratosféricos. Su piel ya presentaba la incandescencia característica de extremis; sus ojos ardían, no sólo por ese fuego interno, sino por el odio. Arrastrado por él, decidió que podía atrapar a Tony Stark a través de uno de sus amigos. </p><p>El Capitán América estaba a unos pasos, había recuperado su escudo, para luego, lanzar un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquear a uno de sus hombres. Killian avanzó hacia él con los puños cerrados.</p><p>—Así que, Tony Stark tiene que llamar a sus amiguitos para enfrentarme—le dijo—, es evidente que sabe que solo no podría.</p><p>Steve volteó a verlo, y se colocó el escudo en el antebrazo.</p><p>—Estoy seguro que podría—le dijo—, incluso estoy seguro de que Tony  tendería a no buscar ayuda; pero sus amigos no lo dejaremos solo.</p><p>Killian sonrió de medio lado.</p><p>—Bueno, perderá más que sólo su casa, después de esta noche.</p><p>Avanzó hacía el Capitán y lanzó su primer golpe, el cual se estrelló en el escudo bien posicionado de Steve. El calor de su poder, nada le hizo. Y enfurecido un grado más, lanzó golpe tras golpe, todos rechazados por Steve y de pasó se llevó un par para sí. De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo, Extremis le daba fuerza, poder, pero no la experiencia y destreza en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien como el Capitán América. Una vez más, su orgullo estaba herido, él había entrenado su nuevo cuerpo para ese tipo de peleas, pero la intuición de Steve, lo anulaba cada vez. El capitán leía sus movimientos y con ese escudo en las manos, difícilmente podía hacerle daño.</p><p>Maldijo. Un hombre mejorado como él, de una manera, quizás más simple, era mejor que él. Y mientras trataba de alejar esos pensamientos funestos de su mente, una voz odiosa y conocida puso el dedo en la llaga.</p><p>—Uh, por lo visto extremis es un fracaso.</p><p>Killian levantó la vista, ese era Iron man. Tony aterrizó entre él y el capitán deteniendo la pelea. </p><p>—Stark...—masculló Killian, con la mandíbula bien apretada.</p><p>—¿Qué tal?—bromeó Tony.</p><p>—¡Estás acabado!</p><p>—Yo creo que tú lo estás. Todos tus planes fracasaron.</p><p>Esa última frase, esa última palabra una vez más, terminaron por eliminar su último rastro de control. Se avalanzó contra Iron man, el Capitán América hizo un movimiento con intención defensiva, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Tony había enviado a su armadura contra Killian.</p><p>—Hagamos esto más rápido—dijo Tony—. Jarv, hazme un favor y explota el mark 42.</p><p>Mientras la armadura se cerraba por completo entorno a Killian y se elevaba un poco, Tony corrió al lado de Steve, quien se acercó a él, le abrazó y colocó el escudo frente a ellos. La explosión se produjo y aunque las llamas no los alcanzaron, sí fueron lanzados lejos. Tony estuvo a punto de llamar a una armadura, pero Steve lo sujetaba aún y no podría enfundarse en ella. Pero no fue necesario. Algo los sujetó en el aire, Tony tardó un segundo en darse cuenta que aquello que los había salvado había sido Hulk, quien los había alcanzado en el vuelo de un amplio salto suyo.</p><p>Hulk los dejó a salvo en la plataforma.</p><p>—Hulk salva—dijo.</p><p>Tony y Steve le sonrieron. Y el primero comprendió a qué se refería Steve con haber llamado a unos amigos.</p><p>—Gracias hombrezote—dijo Tony—. Pero eso no lo detendrá, y eta vez no está Pepper para cargárselo.</p><p>—Pero tenemos un Hulk—respondió Steve.</p><p>Tony lo miró con una sonrisa de por medio. Entonces, de entre las llamas la figura de Killian resurgió, igual que la última vez.</p><p>—¡Stark! ¡No puedes conmigo! —le gritó—. ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Te lo demostraré!</p><p>—¡Hulk aplasta!—gritó el hombre verde. Con una zancada alcanzó a Killian y levantó su puño, para después hacerlo descender verticalmente.</p><p>Killian recibió el golpe, pero se volvió a levantar todavía más furioso.</p><p>—Los destruiré a to...</p><p>Una flecha le atravesó la garganta en ese momento. Killian sonrió y todos vieron como la flecha se derretía. Tony levantó la vista en busca del autor de aquella interrupción. Tal como imaginó, ahí estaba Hawekye, con el arco en alto.</p><p>—¡Estúpido!  ¡Eso no es suficiente para detenerme!gritó Killian.</p><p>—Ah, ¿no? —respondió el arquero—. Bueno, no hay problema; tengo un nuevo juguete—. Tomó otra flecha, la colocó y tensó la cuerda del arco—. Espero que te guste. Estoy estrenado, así que... ahí va, cortesía de Los Vengadores.</p><p>La flecha salió despedida.</p><p>—¡Carajo, Clint! ¡Se avisa! —gritó Tony, al comprender que se trataba de una flecha explosiva térmica—¡Cúbranse!</p><p>Hulk se alejó, Steve volvió a poner su escudo frente a él y Tony. Lo que ocurrió después,  fue un destello blanco, seguido de una horripilante lluvia de cenizas incandescentes, que no eran más que lo que había quedado de Killian.</p><p>—¡Woow! —dijo Clint poco después—. No sabía que podía hacer eso. ¿Qué es, Tony?</p><p>Tony le miró.</p><p>—No lo entenderías... como sea, gracias.</p><p>Clint levantó el pulgar. Poco después, Bruce volvió a su versión más pequeña y Rhodey se les unión, tras asegurarse de que no había más secuaces de Killian.</p><p>—Es misión completa—dijo.</p><p>***</p><p>En la torre de los Avengers, Natasha los recibió con los brazos cruzados.</p><p>—Estoy indignada—dijo negándose a dejarlos pasar a la sala común—. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una reunión de hombres? Yo también soy una vengadora.</p><p>—Nat—Tony respondió abrazándola—, tu misión era la más importante.</p><p>Natasha le miró confundida, pero, desarmada por completo, se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.</p><p>—No te enfades, Nat—le dijo Clint palmeándole el hombro—; tampoco estuvo Thor.</p><p>—No pudimos localizarlo—dijo Bruce subiéndose los lentes por el puente de la nariz.</p><p>—Eso no lo mejora—rumió ella.</p><p>—Gracias por todo, Nat, Tony tiene razón, tu misión era la más importante—le dijo Steve y señaló a un punto detrás de ella.</p><p>La pelirroja volteó y vio a Tony reunido con Pepper, ambos estaban fundidos en un brazo; regresó la vista hacia el capitán y le sonrió.</p><p>—Ya veo.</p><p>***</p><p>****</p><p>Más tarde, esa misma noche, Tony bajó a la sala común de la torre de los Vengadores. Se había dado una ducha y se sentía tranquilo y cómodo. Pero, a pesar de ello, no podía conciliar el sueño, así que bajó con la intención de tomar algo de leche caliente o, simplemente, ver algo en la pantalla hasta que le ganara el sueño. Además, no quería molestar a Pepper.</p><p>Se dio cuenta, al cruzar el umbral de la sala, que no era el único con insomnio. Steve estaba sentado en el sofá, llevaba un pantalón a cuadros del pijama,  una musculosa blanca, y una libreta de dibujo se apoyaba en sus piernas. Tony sonrió y salvó la distancia que le faltaba casi dando brinquitos. Steve desvió la vista del cuaderno al notar su presencia, y correspondió a la sonrisa que le había sido dirigida.</p><p>Tony se dejó caer en el sofá, justo al lado de Steve y se dedicó a husmear lo que el cuaderno en las manos de éste, contenía. Se trataba de un dibujo sencillo, pero increíblemente fiel de la sala, se notaba que Steve sólo quería ocuparse un poco, sin complicarse.</p><p>—No puedes dormir, eh—dijo Tony girando los ojos hacia su compañero.</p><p>Steve negó.</p><p>—Por lo que veo, tú tampoco. ¿Tienes pesadillas?</p><p>Fue el turno de Tony de negar.</p><p>—Sólo no puedo conciliar el sueño—dijo y apoyó su espalda en el sofá, al mismo tiempo, dejó escapar un suspiro. Éste no tenía una carga pesimista, era sólo como si liberara la tensión, era un suspiro de alivio. Luego, como si recordara algo en particular, volvió a sonreír y giró el rostro hacia Steve—. Así que... los vengadores...</p><p>Steve también lo miró y asintió.</p><p>—Bueno, somos tus compañeros, Tony. Siempre puedes pedirnos ayuda.</p><p>Tony asintió.</p><p>—Podemos resolverlo juntos, ¿cierto? —dijo.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—Y aunque estemos peleados, siempre dejaremos abierta la posibilidad de comunicación, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Así es.</p><p>—Y si nos necesitamos, estaremos ahí para el otro.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>Tony sonrió y, sin pensarlo, apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Steve.</p><p>—Debí recordarlo entonces. Lo siento, Steve, sé que también los sientes...aunque aún no lo sabes... Pero, hay algo que quiero que sepas.</p><p>—¿Qué cosa?</p><p>—Me encargaré de que esta vez no haya separación. Por cierto, Feliz Navidad.</p><p>—Feliz Navidad, Tony.</p><p>Tony bostezó, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y, sin despegar la mejilla de hombro de Steve, cerró los ojos. Steve habría querido preguntarle más, pero antes de que pudiera formular algo, dio cuenta de la respiración de Tony; diferente, acompasada: se había quedado dormido.</p><p>Sin saber qué hacer y sin querer  despertarlo, Steve se quedó quieto tratando de no moverse. Y poco a poco, el sueño comenzó a vencerle. Cabeceó un par de veces, y en una de ellas, al despertar, vio una bata de dormir, parpadeó y se dio cuenta que se trataba de Pepper, quien se había detenido frente a ellos.</p><p>—Oh, capitán—dijo ella en voz baja—, lo siento, si lo desperté.</p><p>—Está bien, Pepper—respondió Steve tratando de igualar el volumen de su voz al de ella.</p><p>—No puedo despertarlo—dijo la chica señalando con la mirada al durmiente castaño apoyado en el hombro de Steve, y quien no se había movido y seguía soñando tranquilamente—, pienso que no podrá descansar adecuadamente así y ha tenido un día tan difícil...</p><p>Steve estuvo de acuerdo y se ofreció a llevarlo a la cama. Lentamente, arriesgándose a moverse (lo que no había querido antes), se giró hasta poder pasar un brazo por detrás de Tony y, después, inclinarse para sujetarle por debajo de las piernas, para, finalmente, incorporarse con él en brazos. Pepper se llevó una mano a los labios y se rió por lo bajo.</p><p>—Si Tony supiera que lo llevan cargando a modo princesa, se muere de vergüenza—comentó.</p><p>Steve sonrió divertido, y sin agregar nada, siguió a Pepper escaleras arriba hasta la habitación que ella y Tony compartían. Depositó a Tony sobre el colchón y se encargó de cubrirle con las mantas hasta los hombros. Pepper le dio las gracias y él volvió a la sala por su cuaderno de dibujo, para, después, dirigirse a su propia habitación.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que les haya gustado.</p><p>Puff, por fin terminé Iron man 3 jaja ¿qué sigue? ya se me olvidó XD</p><p>Gracias por su paciencia. Ando más lenta de lo normal, así que doblemente gracias. </p><p>¡Nos estamos leyendo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bienvenidos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En la isla de la cocina de la torre de Los Vengadores, Clint bostezaba con la mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano; Natasha se servía una taza de café y Bruce se acomodaba los lentes para leer la primera plana del periódico. En el gimnasio unos pisos más allá, Steve le daba una paliza soberbia a un costal. Otro poco más allá, en el laboratorio, Tony revisaba sus notas sobre las gemas del infinito. Ahora que su problema con El mandarín había terminado, estaba decidido a continuar con lo que había empezado.</p><p>En una hoja de papel, muy a la vieja usanza estaba escrita una lista de las gemas junto con su localización actual o, al menos, lo que Tony podía recordar de esas sesiones que tuvo en el pasado (o más bien en un futuro espacio-temporal diferente). Aún tenía muy claros esos momentos. Aún podía ver a Thor un poco pasado de peso y deprimido, contando su historia con la gema de la realidad y el desafortunado romance que había sufrido. Aún podía verse recostado sobre la mesa, junto a Natasha, mientras repasaban las localizaciones de las gemas. Pensar en ello le traía una terrible sensación de nostalgia y no podía evitar sentir las lágrimas picándole los ojos... aunque, también, tal picazón se podía deber a que no había dormido mucho durante la noche.</p><p>Otra clase de pesadilla lo perseguía, no tenía que ver con el espacio, tenía que ver con las personas que quería, con esos idiotas que se terminaban el café y no eran capaces de cambiar los filtros de la cafetera. Tenía que ver con el arquero despistado que de vez en cuando se fingía analfabeta y se comía una de sus donas a pesar del letrero gigante en la tapa que decía "NO TOCAR, PROPIEDAD DE TONY STARK". Tenía que ver con su hermano de ciencia, quien siempre estaba enojado, pero solía parecer tiernamente indeciso a la hora de escoger que desayunar. Tenía que ver con la peligrosa pelirroja con quién prefería no discutir a acerca de la cena. Tenía que ver con el glotón asgardiano que solía vaciar el refrigerador cuando estaba en la torre. Tenía que ver con el capitán que siempre le recordaba que las verduras eran parte de una buena alimentación. Todos ellos eran sus amigos, y a todos ellos podía verlos en sus pesadillas, como si la visión que Wanda filtró en su psiquis, hubiera recobrado su vigencia.</p><p>Se sabía en una carrera contra el tiempo y, hasta ese momento, no tenía nada con lo cual combatir a Thanos. Bien, tenía bien localizado al tesseracto y al cetro de Loki. La cosa era ir por ellos... pero las demás, las demás...</p><p>Suspiró y decidió que por el momento no podía pensar en ello. Necesitaba una taza de café, comer algo, quizás echar una cabeceada (era más fácil durante el día); así que se incorporó, se talló los ojos y salió del laboratorio.</p><p>Cuando llegó a la cocina, Natasha, Bruce y Clint tomaban café. Tenían la pantalla de la cocina sintonizada en las noticias de diferentes canales. La pantalla estaba dividida en varios cuadrantes, cada uno de los cuales mostraba las noticias locales de alguna parte del mundo. En un cuadrante un poco más grande, estaban las noticias de Londres y eran estás las que se escuchaban en la habitación.</p><p>—Buenos días, Tony—le dijo Natasha y Tony la saludó. La chica parecía tan fresca por la mañana que no parecía real.</p><p>A lado de Natasha, Clint murmuró algo que Tony supuso que era un saludo, pero éste lucía tan adormilado que temió que se quedara dormido con la cara dentro del tazón de cereal que tenía enfrente. Bruce despegó la vista del periódico para desearle una buena mañana y, en cuanto recibió respuesta, volvió la vista al papel.</p><p>—En el periódico dicen que vas a operarte, Tony—dijo Bruce—. ¿Estás seguro de ello?</p><p>—Sí, Brucie, ya lo pensé bien. Pero tardará un poco, en lo que reúno al equipo necesario.</p><p>Bruce asintió.</p><p>En realidad, lo había pospuesto un poco, en parte porque Pepper estaba un poco preocupada y le había rogado que antes de quitarse la metralla del corazón, le diera un respiro. Era necesario, habían sido muchas emociones casi en sucesión. Tony también quería un momento de calma, aunque sus pensamientos volvieran siempre a las gemas del infinito.</p><p>—¿No han visto a Steve?—preguntó mientras ponía su taza de café bajo el dispensador de la cafetera.</p><p>—En el gimnasio—dijo Natasha y después le dio un sorbo a su taza de café.</p><p>—¿Cómo puede estar tan activo tan temprano? —refunfuño Clint con voz ronca.</p><p>—Tampoco me lo explico, Legolas—contestó Tony.</p><p>Luego, con su taza de café llena y una dona de chocolate en la mano se sentó entre Clint y Bruce en la isla, justo frente a la pantalla. Le dio un sorbo a su café y, tranquilamente, mordió su dona. Distraídamente, miró las imágenes en la pantalla, mientras masticaba.</p><p>"Reportamos desde Stonehenge—decía el reportero—, donde han ocurrido una serie de sucesos extraños."</p><p>Tony dejó de masticar. En las imágenes presentadas por el reportero un hombre corría desnudo, adecuadamente censurado, entre las rocas de Stonehenge, llevaba en las manos un aparato y  los policías iban tras él.</p><p>"...mientras gritaba que trataba de salvarnos—continuó el reportero—. El hombre fue puesto en custodia. Fue identificado como un astrofísico de renombre, el Dr. Erik Selving."</p><p>—Hey, ¿no es el viejito aquel? —dijo Clint.</p><p>—Sí—dijo Natasha—, es el que controló Loki durante su invasión y que nos ayudó con el portal.</p><p>—Vaya—Clint suspiró—, debió afectarle mucho que Loki entrara en su cabeza, lo entiendo absolutamente.</p><p>—Mierda—murmuró Tony, quien había dejado de comer por completo—, mierda, mierda... está pasando.</p><p>—¿Pasando qué? —le preguntó Bruce.</p><p>Pero Tony no lo estaba escuchando. Se puso de pie y echó a correr fuera de la cocina. Los tres vengadores que habían quedado atrás se miraron unos a los otros, confundidos.</p><p>***</p><p>—¡Steve! ¡Steve! —Tony gritó todo el camino, oteando de un lado a otro por si lo encontraba en algún pasillo anterior a la puerta del gimnasio. </p><p>Lo encontró arrastrando un costal nuevo para colocarlo en lugar del que había destrozado un por de minutos atrás. Corrió hacia él, y  Steve soltó el costal cuando lo vio llegar.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede, Tony?</p><p>El castaño frenó y patinó un poco antes de sujetarse de los brazos de Steve, quien le prestó su ayuda para que no terminara de bruces o de nalgas, en el piso del gimnasio.</p><p>—¡Está pasando! —le dijo Tony eufórico.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que está pasando?</p><p>Tony tomó aire y volvió a levantar la vista hacia el capitán.</p><p>—¡El Aather, la gema de la realidad!</p><p>Steve frunció el ceño.</p><p>—¿Está cerca?</p><p>—Más o menos—dijo Tony—. Lo había olvidado, pero Thor nos lo contó. Todo empezó con el Dr. Selving bailando en Stonehenge desnudo. Luego,la Dra. Foster accidentalmente se hizo de la gema y Thor la llevó a Asgard para tratar de retirarle el Aether y... bueno pasan muchas cosas ahí.</p><p>—¿Asgard?</p><p>—Sí, si logramos ir ahí y retirarle el Aether a la novia de Thor tendremos una de las gemas.</p><p>—¿Cómo iremos a Asgard?</p><p>Tony abrió la boca, tratado de encontrar una respuesta rápida. Necesitaba recordar el relato de Thor, la reconstrucción de hechos que hicieron para conseguir el Aether.</p><p>—La Dra. Foster se topó con la gema estando el Londres.</p><p>—¿Londres? Tony, ¿tenemos que ir a Londres o a Asgard?</p><p>—Si nos damos prisa, sólo a Londres—Tony tiró del brazo de Steve—. Vamos, Thor nos dijo que su novia estuvo perdida cerca de 5 horas antes de que la encontraran y ya llevara consigo la gema.</p><p>Steve echó a caminar siguiendo el paso apresurado de Tony.</p><p>—Jarvis, alista el avión y programa un viaje a Londres de inmediato. Alista mi nueva armadura, también—Tony se detuvo y se giró hacía Steve—. Ve al andén, cap, necesito algunas cosas del laboratorio.</p><p>Steve vio a Tony correr hacia ahí y suspiró. No le gustaban esas prisas, ni siquiera habían hablado con el resto de los vengadores sobre las gemas. Así que, pensó, sería otra misión en la que sólo irían ello dos. No tenía idea de cuál era el plan de Tony, pero si éste iba a llevar su armadura, él llevaría su uniforme.</p><p>No fue directamente al andén, fue por su escudo y el resto de su equipo. Cuando llegó, el avión ya estaba en el tren de aterrizaje, en la plataforma externa de la torre.</p><p>—Todo está listo para el despegue, capitán—le anunció Jarvis en cuando subió a bordo.</p><p>—¿Dónde está, Tony?</p><p>—Aquí—el ingeniero subió y dejó caer una maleta llena de cosas—. Jarvis, despega.</p><p>Desde el interior de la torre de los vengadores, Natasha, Bruce y Clint, dieron cuenta del avión que comenzaba a elevarse en el aire.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios? —se preguntó la pelirroja.</p><p>Los otros dos negaron.</p><p>—Jarvis, ¿quién se marchó? —preguntó Bruce.</p><p>—El señor Stark y el señor Rogers, Dr. Banner—respondió la IA.</p><p>—¿A dónde fueron? —preguntó Nat.</p><p>—Las coordenadas fueron fijadas a Londres, agente Romanoff.</p><p>—¿Londres? ¿Qué fueron a hacer a Londres?—preguntó Clint, confundido.</p><p>—No sabría que decirle, señor Legolas.</p><p>—¡¿Legolas?! ¿Tony te dijo que me dijeras así?</p><p>Mientras Clint se "peleaba" con Jarvis, Bruce y Nat compartieron una mirada extrañada. ¿Qué era lo que había precipitado la marcha de Tony y Steve? ¿Qué podía ser tan importante, que Tony no se había terminado ni una sola dona, y Steve ni siquiera se había duchado después del ejercicio? Ya habían notado cierta complicidad entre esos dos, pero, ahora, realmente parecían traer algo entre manos, algo especial y que cuidaban celosamente.</p><p>—Yo no preocuparía—dijo Bruce—, si nos necesitan, nos llamaran.</p><p>Natasha no era tan optimista, pero asintió.</p><p>***</p><p>*****</p><p>Tony había tenido que improvisar. Durante su segundo enfrentamiento con las gemas del infinito, en ese pasado cercano y remoto también, él y todos los demás, incluyendo a ese mapache parlanchín, habían construido un aparato que permitía extraer del cuerpo de Jane el Aether. Como Thor había mencionado que éste podía tomar una forma fluida se hacía más fácil su extracción. Ahora, no había tenido tiempo, no había planeado nada. Así que tuvo que construir él solo durante el viaje a Londres un aparato similar. Mientras él hacia eso, Steve se había cambiado de ropa, aunque, por sugerencia de Tony, había optado por no ponerse el uniforme de Capitán América, sino vestir casual, para no atraer la atención de los medios en caso de que los hubiera.</p><p>—Creo que esto será suficiente—le dijo Tony al mostrarle el aparato recién construido—. Con esto sólo tendremos que acercarnos a ella y tomar el Aether.</p><p>Steve asintió.</p><p>—Espero que Thor no se enojé y piense que atacamos a su novia.</p><p>—Creo que comprenderá.</p><p>Tony suspiró.</p><p>—¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos, Jarvis?</p><p>—Una hora, señor.</p><p>—¿Llegaremos a tiempo? —preguntó Steve.</p><p>—Tenemos qué—aseguró Tony.</p><p>Su avión era especialmente rápido, así que, si todo salía bien, podrían lograrlo. Según los reportes de aquel tiempo, Thor desapareció en el Bifrost a las afueras de Londres, en una propiedad privada. Si aterrizaban cerca, no los notarían.</p><p>Sería rápido. Tenía que ser rápido.</p><p>***</p><p>******</p><p>Londres</p><p>El avión de los vengadores aterrizó justo detrás de los edificios donde la Dra. Foster había ido a investigar las extrañas lecturas que había recibido. Cuando tocaron suelo, comenzó a llover estrepitosa y copiosamente, Tony chasqueó la lengua.</p><p>—Londres—murmuró—, siempre está lloviendo.</p><p>Steve no dijo nada, miró el torrente de agua que les aguardaba y sintió una especie de nostalgia por el acento británico. Una nostalgia que arrastraba desde hacía más de 70 años. Sacudió la cabeza para retirar cualquier pensamiento y sujetó su escudo.</p><p>—Vamos, Tony—dijo al salir y levantar el escudo por encima de su cabeza a manera de paraguas. </p><p>El castaño asintió y se unió a él debajo del escudo. Avanzaron tan rápido como pudieron, atravesaron el conjunto de edificios y llegaron a la zona descubierta, donde había patrullas y policías londinenses, quienes, con todo y sus impermeables, estaban calados hasta los huesos por la lluvia.</p><p>Se detuvieron detrás de una columna de concreto y observaron la situación.</p><p>—Ahí están—dijo Tony.</p><p>A lo lejos, reconocieron al figura imponente y enorme de Thor, con su capa roja y su martillo; frente a él, estaba Jane Foster. Parecían estar hablando de algo íntimo, porque Thor le había acunado el rostro con una de sus manazas y sus rostros estaban tan cerca que parecía que iban a besarse en cualquier momento.</p><p>—Uh, ¿deberíamos interrumpir? —preguntó Steve.</p><p>Tony no tuvo tiempo de contestar, otra chica se acercó a la pareja, algo les dijo y la lluvia paró de inmediato. Mientras Jane Foster se apartaba de Thor y de la otra chica, para dirigirse a uno de los policías, Tony y Steve cruzaron la distancia que los separaba de ella. Pero se quedaron en el camino, una extraña fuerza los embistió. Steve logró colocar su escudo frente a ellos y Tony se apretó contra el cuerpo de capitán, de esa manera minimizaron los efectos del extraño golpe.</p><p>—Debe ser la gema—dijo Tony, al tiempo que se recomponía de aquel empuje. Al levantar la vista, vio a Thor cerca de la doctora ayudándola a ponerse de pie—. Mierda—dijo.</p><p>Steve le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero se guardó cualquier comentario.</p><p>—Creo que se van—dijo Tony—, si se van...</p><p>—¡Vamos, Tony! —le dijo Steve y lo sujetó de la muñeca, para después echar a correr en dirección de su otro compañero vengador y la Dra. Foster.</p><p>A la distancia, vieron a un policía acercarse a Thor. Luego,  vieron a éste último abrazar a la Dra. Foster.</p><p>—¡Ah, mierda! ¡Mierda! —gritó Tony— ¡No vamos a llegar!</p><p>—¡Claro que sí!—Dijo Steve que seguía tirando de él.</p><p>Thor levantó la vista, aferrando a Jane contra sí. Entonces, un rayo de luz surcó los cielos, hasta bañarlos con sus colores. Steve redobló sus esfuerzos, sin soltar a Tony o a su escudo, salvó el último tramo que lo separaba del Bifrost, la luz lo alcanzó y de pronto se encontró en un vórtice de luces violento.</p><p>***</p><p>Tony tropezó al final del viaje, empujó a Steve y ambos rodaron por el piso, frente a la mirada estupefacta de Thor, Jane y Heimdall. Steve terminó, de alguna manera, amortiguando el golpe de Tony, y escuchó a unos pasos el sonido metálico de su escudo al chocar contra el suelo.</p><p>—Auch—se quejó Tony, al tiempo que se apoyaba con una mano en el pecho de Steve para levantar su torso—, creo que voy a vomitar.</p><p>Steve estaba a punto de contestarle algo, cuando la voz de Thor le hizo cambiar de propósito.</p><p>—¿Amigo Rogers? ¿Stark? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo es qué...?</p><p>—Lo siento, Thor—dijo Steve, tratando de ponerse de pie, aunque no era fácil con Tony sobre él.</p><p>—Hemos venido a salvar a tu novia—dijo Tony logrando ponerse de pie y sacudiendo su pantalón.</p><p>—¿Qué? No comprendo, Stark. Amigo Rogers, podrías...</p><p>—Te lo explicaremos todo, Thor, sólo danos un segundo—pidió el capitán al tiempo que recogía del piso su escudo.</p><p>—Sí, danos un segu... oye—Tony frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarras—, ¿por qué sólo Steve es "amigo Rogers"?</p><p>Thor le miró confundido y, luego, sonrió amplia e ingenuamente, como siempre.</p><p>—Tu apellido no es Rogers—explicó—¿O sí? ¿Me perdí de algo?</p><p>Tony rodó los ojos y suspiró; estaba a punto de replicarle cuando todos escucharon una carraspeo a sus  espaldas. Heimdall se irguió un poco más frente a ellos y los miró con una tenue sonrisa. </p><p>—Bienvenidos a Asgard—dijo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que les haya gustado</p><p>Tenemos aventura en Asgard pues por que yolo (?) Nah, la verdad es que quería Thor, adoro a ese tontuelo. </p><p>¡Nos estamos leyendo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Intentos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Para Tony, que no había terminado de comer su dona, y para Steve, que no había probado bocado aquella mañana, el almuerzo que les sirvieron en el comedor de Asgard fue todo un alivio. Por el momento, estaban tratando de tomarse un respiro y empezar, al mismo tiempo, a pensar cómo explicarle a su amigo el porqué de su inesperada visita. Habían tratado de explicarse nada más recuperarse ese ese viaje en el Bifrost, pero Thor no los dejó hablar, dijo que no tenía tiempo, que tenía que llevar a Jane a quién sabe dónde, pero que hablarían más tarde.</p><p>—Es un tonto—dijo Tony con las mejillas repletas de comida—, si nos hubiera escuchado ya estaríamos de vuelta en la Tierra, con la gema.</p><p>Steve apoyó el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en su mano, de manera pensativa. Tony frunció el ceño y con un gesto de su cabeza le preguntó "¿qué?". Por un momento pensó que Steve lo regañaría por decirle "tonto" a su buen amigo Thor, por qué vaya que esos dos se llevaban bien, pero esa era otra cosa. En lugar de ello, Steve le dijo algo que no había considerado.</p><p>—Los elfos oscuros. Dijiste que éstos habían atacado Asgard en busca del Aether, ¿cierto? Si lo llevamos a la Tierra... ¿crees que lo buscarían ahí?</p><p>Tony dejó de masticar. No dijo nada, porque la pregunta de Steve ya tenía respuesta. Era cierto, y con lo que acababa pasar con Loki, otro ataque de esos en la Tierra habría sido catastrófico. Así que, por un lado, estaba bien que no hubieran llevado a cabo su plan inicial.</p><p>—Creo que no vamos a descansar tampoco, ¿cierto? —dijo Tony tras pasar bocado.</p><p>Steve asintió.</p><p>—Tenemos que ayudar a Thor—dijo éste a continuación.</p><p>—Vaya, mi mejor armadura se quedó en el avión a quién sabe cuántos años luz de distancia—refunfuñó, Tony, puesto que sólo había traído consigo una versión mínima, una que consistía en sus propulsores de las piernas y brazos.</p><p>—Tampoco tengo mi equipo completo—dijo Steve, quién en jeans, playera, chamarra y tenis no se sentía muy cómodo para pelear contra elfos de ningún tipo.</p><p>Tras ese opíparo almuerzo, fueron conducidos por unas bellas damas (calificación de Tony) por los pasillos del palacio que era hogar de Thor. Era un lugar esplendido, muy hermoso, con esa característica clásica de los antiguos tiempos.</p><p>—Creo que Thor debería donar un poco de oro para los vengadores—murmuró Tony, dándose cuenta que, si de riquezas hablaban, Thor tenía más que él. Caray, era un príncipe, después de todo, aunque pareciera un vagabundo de vez en vez.</p><p>Steve no dijo nada, se limitó a reír por lo bajo.</p><p>Se detuvieron frente a una puerta doble con marcos y adornos dorados.</p><p>—Nuestro príncipe espera que se sientan cómodos en sus aposentos—dijo una de las chicas.</p><p>—Encontraran un atuendo apropiado dentro. En cuanto estén listos, nuestro príncipe les espera en los jardines—dijo la otra.</p><p>Luego, cada una tomó una manija de la enorme puerta y tiraron de ella. Steve y Tony no pudieron evitar abrir la boca asombrados. Se miraron uno al otro y, después, ingresaron despacio, mirando todo y siendo innecesariamente cuidadosos al pisar. Cuando las damas cerraron las puertas tras ellos dieron un respingo.</p><p>—Es una locura—exclamó Tony.</p><p>Steve asintió.</p><p>En verdad lo era. Sus aposentos, como los había nombrado aquella chica, eran una enorme habitación que se dividía en tres. Un área común, que incluía una mesa con algunos frutos, una jarra y copas doradas, sillas y taburetes elegantes para descansar; y un balcón debajo del cual estaban los jardines. Y dos habitaciones individuales, con baño individual y una cama que parecía ser muy cómoda. Tony no se resistió y se echó en la que había escogido para sí.</p><p>—Ah, creo que podría dormir mil años aquí—murmuró con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>Steve sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía.</p><p>—Tenemos que ver a Thor—dijo como si con ello persuadiera a su amigo de cualquier intento de siesta.</p><p>—Ya sé—Tony se incorporó—. ¿A qué crees que se referían con atuendos apropiados?</p><p>—Supongo que a eso—Steve señaló hacia una esquina de la habitación de Tony, donde había una percha con ropa muy parecida a la de Thor.</p><p>Tony levantó una ceja.</p><p>—No estará esperando que me ponga eso, ¿o sí?</p><p>Steve se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Al país que fueras...</p><p>***</p><p>Tony se miró al espejo completamente escéptico. Esas ropas no le quedaban muy bien que digamos. Le quedaban grandes, y arremangarse el pantalón era un poco humillante y fuera de su estilo. Malditos asgardianos, ¿por qué carajos tenían que ser tan altos? A pesar de ello, aceptaba que por lo demás le ajustaba bien, y su capa roja de brocado dorado era absolutamente como él y de su gusto.</p><p>Quien no tuvo problemas para vestir las botas, pantalones y chaquetas de cuero que solían en aquellas tierras, fue Steve, por supuesto. Tony lo miró con cierta envidia, si bien, Steve era más bajo que Thor de estatura, no tenía ese problema que Tony sí.</p><p>—Oye, ¿no crees que esto es molesto?—dijo Tony tirando del tiro de su pantalón—. Es un poco apretado.</p><p>—No, está bien, permite movilidad—dijo Steve satisfecho—, ahora creo que si podre pelear. Con estás botas podré correr, los tenis se me habrían salido.</p><p>Tony levantó una ceja.</p><p>—Presumido—le dijo y suspiró—. Cómo sea, será mejor que vayamos a hablar con Thor.</p><p>Steve asintió, terminó de ajustar el arnés de su escudo y fue por él; lo colocó en su espalda y luego tomó la capa azul cobalto con brocados plateados y la puso sobre sus hombros, cruzándola sobre su pecho.</p><p>—Vámonos—dijo y Tony volvió a levantar la ceja, sin moverse—, ¿qué sucede?</p><p>Tony sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>—No es justo—dijo, finalmente, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.</p><p>—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Steve yendo tras él.</p><p>—Nada.</p><p>—Tony...</p><p>Éste negó, y es que no iba a aceptar en voz alta que aquellas ropas hacían ver a Steve como uno de esos príncipes de cuentos de hadas.</p><p>***</p><p>Thor estaba con Jane en los jardines, ella como Tony y Steve, había sido dotada de un atuendo adecuado, un bonito vestido y una capa, de tono más oscuro, que hacía juego con la que cubría a Thor.</p><p>—Amigos—dijo éste con una sonrisa—, les presento a Jane.</p><p>—Un gusto conocerla—dijo Steve—, Steve Rogers.</p><p>Jane sonrió y asintió.</p><p>—El placer es mío—dijo.</p><p>—Dra. Foster—saludó Tony—, he leído su trabajo. ¿Cómo una mente tan brillante sale con un cavernícola?</p><p>Jane rió y sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>—No sé de qué me habla, Dr. Stark, Thor no es ningún cavernícola.</p><p>—¡Oh, vaya! —Tony estuvo a punto de besarla—. ¡Por primera vez, me reconocen mis cinco doctorados! ¡Ya me cae bien, Thor no la dejes nunca!</p><p>Thor rió y por un momento charlaron sin preocupaciones, sin atender el problema que los había reunido, gustosos de volver a verse y nada más. Fue el mismo Thor, quien, sacó a colación lo que estaba pasando. Sin que Steve o Tony lo interrumpieran, les habló del Aether. Hacía unos minutos había llevado a Jane con las médicas de su palacio, Odin había entrado para regañar a Thor y decirle que se llevaran a Jane de vuelta a Midgard. Pero aquel intento sólo había provocado que el Aether respondiera con su violencia característica. Odín, entonces, les había contado la historia de la gema y los elfos oscuros.</p><p>—Por ello venimos—dijo Tony—, por esa gema.</p><p>Thor ladeó el rostro.</p><p>—Hay seis de ellas—explicó Steve—. La que uso tu hermano en su cetro es una. Necesitamos reunirlas todas, antes que...</p><p>—Thanos lo haga—terminó Tony—, así podremos destruirlo antes que él haga su movimiento.</p><p>—¿Thanos? —Thor frunció el ceño—. No estoy entendiendo.</p><p>—Es una larga historia—dijo Tony—. Pero debes confiar en nosotros, de lo contaremos todo, pero por ahora, tenemos que sacarle esa cosa a tu novia.</p><p>—¿Y cómo planea hacerlo Dr. Stark? —preguntó Jane.</p><p>—Diseñé un dispositivo que lo hará, sólo tenemos que... carajo... lo dejé allá arriba... ¿cómo le hacen para cargar cosas en estos pantalones tan pegados? Iré por ella.</p><p>Sin decir nada más, Tony salió disparado de regresó a sus aposentos. Thor, entonces, se dirigió a Steve.</p><p>—Amigo Rogers, ¿él está bien?</p><p>Steve asintió.</p><p>—Es algo difícil de explicar, Thor, pero hay cosas que Tony sabe, cosas sobre el futuro. Hay cosas que necesitamos evitar o, al menos, modificar.</p><p>—¿Cómo es que puede saber cosas del futuro? —preguntó Jane.</p><p>—Él... no lo sé bien, algo sobre dimensiones paralelas o algo así.</p><p>—¿Kaluza-Klein?—preguntó ella de nuevo.</p><p>—Sí, así lo llamó—dijo Steve.</p><p>—Eso es fascinante—dijo ella—. Necesito hablar con él con más detalle sobre eso.</p><p>En ese momento se acercó una doncella y le dijo a Thor que su madre lo estaba esperando, a él y a su invitada. Así qué disculpándose con Steve, ambos se retiraron. Tony llegó poco después con su dispositivo entre las manos.</p><p>—Rayos, se supone que esto debería ser más rápido—farfulló.</p><p>—Sólo tenemos que esperar a que vuelvan.</p><p>Tony asintió y miró a su alrededor. También el exterior del palacio era hermoso, había flores y fuentes, todo con un toque de oro aquí y allá. A lo lejos los guardias hacían un relevo de funciones y sus armaduras y armas brillaban con el sol. Un poco más cerca, unas chicas con túnicas blancas y que llevaban unas bandejas entre las manos, pasaron frente a ellos, cuchilleaban entre sí y dejaban escapar esas risitas coquetas, que Tony conocía muy bien, al tiempo que miraban en dirección a ellos, aunque, si Tony tenía que ser muy específico, miraban a Steve. No podía culparlas, su amigo se había mimetizado muy bien en el ambiente, si se lo miraba de cierto ángulo, parecía un hermano perdido de Thor, más que Loki. Por cierto, pensó, ¿dónde estaba ese?</p><p>—Creo que les gustas—Tony decidió molestar un poco a Steve—, deberías hablarles.</p><p>Steve volteó en dirección hacia dónde Tony miraba. Las chicas desviaron la vista y apresuraron el paso.</p><p>—Sí, les gustas, corre y háblales—dijo Tony al tiempo que le picaba las costillas—; aquí todos son un poco antiguos, no te sentirás fuera de lugar.</p><p>—Deja de bromear, Tony, estamos ocupados. Además, es a ti a quién miran.</p><p>—Nah, tu eres más del tipo de por aquí.</p><p>—Por eso, tal vez les gustas porque eres diferente al tipo de por aquí.</p><p>—¿Estás diciendo que soy una fruta exótica para ellas?</p><p>—Quizás.</p><p>—Muy gracioso.</p><p>Steve sonrió y Tony rodó los ojos. Así fue como se topó con Thor y Jane en un balcón superior.</p><p>—Mira a esos tortolos—dijo y Steve volvió a seguir su mirada.</p><p>Justo entonces, esos "tortolos" se besaron por un breve instante.</p><p>Thor había hablado de su romance con Jane, en aquel tiempo. Había narrado todo lo que pasó con los elfos oscuros y como, después, su relación con ella tuvo un descalabro. Después de todo, era una relación a distancia que debió enfriarse. Pero no fue lo único que sucedió entonces, durante esa pelea, Thor había mencionado un par de cosas.</p><p>—Steve—murmuró—, tenemos que hablar con Thor sobre otra cosa.</p><p>—¿Qué cosa?</p><p>—Su madre.</p><p>—¿Qué hay con su madre?</p><p>Tony volteó a verlo y Steve no necesitó más para comprender lo que esos ojos le estaban diciendo. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar que hacer o cómo decirle algo tan delicado a su amigo. Hubo un disturbio.</p><p>—¿Qué esta...? —preguntó Steve</p><p>—La prisión—recordó Tony—. Thor lo dijo, todo comenzó con una revuelta en la prisión, después, los elfos atacaron.</p><p>Steve frunció el ceño y levantó la vista hacia el balcón, vio a su amigo salir disparado por los aires, y lo siguió con la mirada.</p><p>—Tony, tienes tus propulsores, ¿cierto?</p><p>—Sí, ¿por qué?</p><p>—Tengo un plan.</p><p>***</p><p>Tony siguió a Thor, aunque no pudo alcanzarlo, si entró después de él a las celdas. Había un verdadero tumulto dentro y no le quedó de otra más que usar su blast para derribar a unos cuantos de los prisioneros. Corrió tras Thor, quien trataba de apaciguar la revuelta, y para ello tuvo que enfrentar a un par de mastodontes.</p><p>—¡Thor!—gritó y su amigo volteó a verle.</p><p>—¡Tony! ¡Viniste a ayudarme!</p><p>No era pregunta, pero Tony asintió, y repelió con el blast de su mano a otro tipo musculoso y feo.</p><p>—¡Tienes que volver! —replicó y esquivó un golpe, aunque no el siguiente que lo derribó en el suelo y lo hizo deslizarse por él un poco. Adolorido y tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, levantó la vista en busca de su amigo, pero no fue él quien llamó su atención, sino una risa malintencionada a su lado.</p><p>Dentro de la celda a su izquierda, quizás el único que no había sido liberado, estaba Loki.</p><p>—¿Dolió? —le preguntó éste con malicia.</p><p>Tony ladeó el rostro y le sonrió condescendiente.</p><p>—¿Qué tal el encierro? —contestó.</p><p>Loki apretó la mandíbula.</p><p>—¿Qué hace un mortal como tú aquí?</p><p>Tony se apretó el costado, justo dónde había recibido el golpe y comenzó a incorporarse.</p><p>—Tratando de salvar a tu pueblo.</p><p>—Este no es mi pueblo.</p><p>Tony se irguió y le miró tras la pantalla de energía dorada que lo mantenía cautivo.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí, vil mortal? —insistió Loki.</p><p>—Ya te dije, tratando de ayudar. Yo a Thor y ruega porque que Steve llegue a tiempo con tu madre.</p><p>—¿Ese también está aquí? —Loki hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero, después, frunció el ceño entre intrigado y sorprendido— ¿Qué tiene él que ver con mi madre?</p><p>—Está intentando salvarle la vida.</p><p>Fue entonces que lo oyeron, un ruido similar a un choque.</p><p>***</p><p>Steve vio a un humanoide, enorme, grotesco y que parecía ser de roca, a travesar los pasillos del palacio. Él había tratado de encontrar a Frigga y a Jane en la habitación del balcón, pero cuando llegó ahí, ellas ya no estaban. Así que había tratado de buscarlas, pero con el choque de las naves y el ataque de los elfos oscuros, había tenido que enfrascarse en una pelea junto con los guardias y soldados que custodiaban el recinto.</p><p>Pero ver a esa cosa monstruosa que avanzaba impunemente, fue como tener una intuición. Y si algo había aprendido en la guerra era a confiar en sus corazonadas. Así que con ayuda de su escudo protegiéndose de disparos y golpes, derribando enemigos y salvando aliados, fue abriéndose paso entre los combatientes, con la intensión de alcanzar a esa cosa.</p><p>En cierto momento, se dio cuenta, estaba lejos del núcleo de la batalla. Libre de enemigo, echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas en la dirección que había visto por última vez al monstruo aquel.</p><p>Frigga había peleado con valerosa maestría, hasta el punto de acorralar a su enemigo, pero no esperaba que éste tuviera un siervo que lo respaldara. Fue atrapada y puesta fuera de combate. Aquella cosa la tenía sujeta del cuello y desde esa dolorosa posición, vio como Malekith se acercaba a Jane.</p><p>—Tienes algo que es mío, niña, devuélvemelo—dijo éste mientras acortaba la distancia.</p><p>Steve llegó justo en ese instante, ponderó la situación con rapidez. Estaba seguro de una cosa, sólo una: era Frigga quien estaba en verdadero peligro ahí. No lo dudó, lanzó su escudo contra el enorme ser que la aprisionaba, justo en el brazo que le sujetaba del cuello. Al mismo tiempo, Malekith estiraba su mano hacia Jane.</p><p>El escudó golpeó el brazo aquel, no le hizo verdadero daño, pero causó el efecto deseado: soltó a Frigga, quien cayó al suelo. La bestia gruñó azorada, mientras el escudo regresaba a su dueño.</p><p>Malekith descubrió en ese segundo que Jane era sólo una ilusión y giró sobre sus talones para increpar furioso a Frigga.</p><p>—¡Bruja! —le gritó.</p><p>Pero no pudo decir más, apenas si pudo notar que su prisionera estaba libre y que un disco metálico iba directo hacia su cara. El escudo derribó al elfo, pero no pudo encontrar a su dueño en su regreso, porque el monstruo aquel, se abalanzó contra Steve tratando de darle alcance con un golpe de espada. Steve logró esquivar el golpe, pero no del todo, el filo de la espada le alcanzó un costado. Frigga recuperó su espada y fue tras Malekith, quién se había levantado del suelo.</p><p>—¡¿Dónde está?!—gritó él.</p><p>—¡No te lo diré! —le dijo ella esgrimiendo su espada.</p><p>Malekith se puso fuera de su alcance e hizo una señal a su sirviente.</p><p>—Veo que no lo harás—dijo y aquella cosa se abalanzó sobre ella.</p><p>Pero, Steve había recuperado su escudo y aunque sentía el dolor punzante de la herida en su costado, llegó a tiempo para interponerse entre ella y la espada del otro, la cual chocó contra la superficie de vibranium.</p><p>—¡Mátalos! —ordenó Malekith.</p><p>Steve estaba listo para recibir otro embate, Frigga también estaba dispuesta pelear, y en ese preciso instante un rayo atravesó la sala, golpeando a Malekith en el rostro y, luego, mjölnir se estrelló contra su guardián.</p><p>Thor entró y peleó contra ellos, pero una nave apareció y ambos enemigos se escaparon por el balcón. Thor los siguió, pero no pudo alcanzarlos, sólo vio a la nave desaparecer junto con las demás; el ataque de los elfos había terminado, al menos, por el momento. Respiró profundo y regresó al interior de la habitación.</p><p>Su madre estaba acuclillada junto a Steve como sujetando, éste también yacía de rodillas en la piedra. Odín ingresó en ese momento.</p><p>—¡Frigga!—dijo acercándose a ella apresuradamente—, ¿estás bien?</p><p>Frigga volteó a verlo.</p><p>—Yo sí—dijo y después apartó la mano con la que había estado presionando el costado de Steve, estaba entintada de rojo—, pero él...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que les haya gustado</p><p>y que su cuarentena esté siendo benévola con ustedes. </p><p>¡Recuerden cuidarse mucho!</p><p>y </p><p>¡Nos estamos leyendo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Estrellas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve estaba recostado en su cama cuando Tony entró a la habitación que habían destinado para ellos. Tony había recuperado su dispositivo para extraer a Aether del cuerpo de la Dra. Foster, y  cuando uno de los sirvientes del palacio le llevó un mensaje de Thor con la noticia de que Steve había sido herido, había corrido hasta ahí.</p><p>Alrededor de la cama estaba un grupo de mujeres, quienes, al verlo, dieron un paso atrás e hicieron una pequeña reverencia. La que aparentaba más edad le sonrió con la amabilidad clásica de un profesional de la salud y fue quien habló.</p><p>—La reina Frigga nos envió para asegurarnos que el guerrero midgardiano estuviera bien—dijo.</p><p>Tony asintió y volteó a ver a su amigo, quien parecía dormir tranquilamente sobre los almohadones blancos y acolchados. Le habían quitado la parte superior de la ropa y tenía un par de vendajes que le cruzaban el abdomen.</p><p>—¿Cómo está? —preguntó.</p><p>—Su compañero estará bien—dijo la médica—, lavamos la herida y la cubrimos con ungüentos, se recuperará pronto. Le administramos un sedante suave, así que no tardará en despertar.</p><p>Tony  asintió. Después, las mujeres volvieron a hacer una corta reverencia y una a una, en orden, salieron y le dejaron a solas con Steve. Tony se acercó lentamente a la cama, dejó el dispositivo en la mesa de noche y, luego, tiró de una silla y se sentó a un lado, esperando a que Steve despertara.</p><p>Suspiró muy fuerte y hundió el rostro entre sus manos. Permaneció así por unos momentos, pensando y pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Si bien habían evitado un dolor a Thor, no habían salido inermes. Tony se preguntó si cambiar el futuro, conllevaba alguna clase de precio. Salvaron la vida de Frigga y, a pesar de lo que aquellas mujeres habían dicho, temió que el pago de salvar una vida, fuera dar otra a cambio. Cuando levantó el rostro miró a Steve con cierta angustia, en su mente seguía muy fresca aquella visión que tuvo en otro tiempo y dimensión, esa donde el escenario había sido diferente. ¿Y qué tal que al chasquear los dedos contra Thanos había sido una afrenta al futuro, al salvar a todos los que debían morir, el costo fue su propia vida? Suspiró de nuevo y estiró el brazo, sus dedos alcanzaron las puntas del cabello rubio de Steve.</p><p>—Lo siento—dijo y cerró los ojos por un breve instante.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>Tony abrió los ojos y se topó con las pupilas azules de Steve mirándole fijamente. Apartó su mano del cabello de éste y esbozó una sonrisa un poco forzada.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?</p><p>—Estoy bien—dijo Steve—, sólo estoy cansado. Se me pasará, además, el suero hará que sane más pronto.</p><p>Tony asintió por milésima vez en aquel corto lapso de tiempo.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —preguntó Steve; no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón.</p><p>Tony tomó aire y se levantó de la silla, a la cual rodeó y apoyó, después, los antebrazos sobre el borde del respaldo.</p><p>—Es sólo que... Steve, yo te arrastré a esto, y no es justo que hayas salido herido sólo porque yo tengo una necesidad de evitar las cosas.</p><p>Steve rodó un poco el rostro sobre la almohada para verlo mejor y negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Tony, estoy aquí por así lo quise. Fue mi error, no puse bien la guardia...</p><p>—No, Steve—Tony volvió a rodear la silla y caminó hasta el borde de la cama—. Para empezar, no tenías que estar aquí, ni yo... pero tú estás aquí porque yo te lo pedí, si no lo hubiera hecho...</p><p>—Te habrías equivocado—le interrumpió Steve y estiró su brazo, hacía él—. Tony, no puedes llevar al mundo sobre tus hombros, todos necesitamos ayuda. Tu causa es justa, y por eso estoy aquí. No te preocupes, no fue nada, estaré bien.</p><p>Tony se mordió la mejilla interna, bajó la vista hacia la mano que le era tendida y tras respirar profundo, la tomó y sin soltarla se sentó de nuevo en la silla.</p><p>—Si dices que está bien...</p><p>—Lo está, no seas necio.</p><p>Tony sonrió ante esas palabras. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y vieron entrar a la madre Thor. Tony se irguió en su asiento y su mano y la de Steve se soltaron.</p><p>Frigga se detuvo a un costado del lecho de Steve y dedicó una sonrisa a ambos hombres.</p><p>—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó a Steve, con suavidad.</p><p>—Estoy mucho mejor, ya no me duele—respondió éste.</p><p>—Es por el tónico que le han dado, le ayudará a descansar y, por consiguiente, a sanar.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>—Gracias en lo que vengo a dar yo—dijo la Reina de Asgard—. A ambos, les agradezco la ayuda que nos brindaron en el momento de ataque. Thor nos había hablado de sus amigos en Midgard, pero sólo hasta ahora, pudimos dimensionar el porqué de su gran afecto.</p><p>Steve y Tony sonrieron, no tenían palabras para tal elogio.</p><p>—Esta noche celebraremos los funerales de nuestros guerreros caídos, descansen por favor—y luego, se dirigió a Tony únicamente—. Si quiere asistir, está invitado, señor Stark.</p><p>Tony hizo una inclinación suave con la cabeza y le sonrió.</p><p>—Gracias, pero creo que me quedaré a cuidar de mi amigo.</p><p>Frigga asintió.</p><p>—Les traerán la cena en una hora—anunció—. Que tengan una buena noche.</p><p>—Igualmente—respondieron los otros dos y la vieron partir.</p><p>Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, Tony suspiró.</p><p>—Sí, que es impresionante, ¿verdad?</p><p>Steve asintió, Frigga era elegante y gentil, pero también era una hábil guerrera. No podía hacer más que admirar esa fortaleza y temple.</p><p>—No tienes que cuidarme—dijo Steve después, para cambiar ligeramente de tema—. Me siento bien, en cuanto cene seguramente caeré rendido. Puedes asistir a los funerales.</p><p>Tony sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>—En realidad quiero darme un baño en la tina gigantesca del baño—dijo y saltó de su asiento—. Te veo en la cena.</p><p>Tony, efectivamente, se tomó un baño en aquella enorme y lujosa bañera, disfrutó de las burbujas y de los aceites aromáticos que había en ella. Sólo salió cuando escuchó una voz llamándole. Salió con una bata que contra la piel se sentía más suave que la seda, Tony estaba pensando seriamente robársela, como si estuviera en un hotel y se llevara los shampoos y jabones.</p><p>La mesa en el centro de la habitación doble, estaba a rebosar de alimentos, como carne asada, fruta, estofados y bizcochos. Nada más verlos, Tony sintió a sus tripas gruñir hambrientas. Las chicas que habían llevado la comida llevaban también una bandeja de oro sobre la que había una pequeña selección de esos alimentos.</p><p>—¿Para Steve?—preguntó Tony, arrancando una uva del racimo que tenía cerca.</p><p>Las chicas asintieron y Tony se adelantó para tomar él mismo la bandeja.</p><p>—Yo me encargo, gracias—dijo.</p><p>Las chicas titubearon un poco, probablemente tenían órdenes de alimentar a Steve o algo así, pero ante la mirada interrogante de Tony, hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la habitación.</p><p>Con la bandeja entre las manos, se dirigió a la habitación de Steve, a quien encontró sentado en el borde de la cama.</p><p>—¿Qué haces? — le dijo apurándose para detener sus intenciones—. Yo te traigo la comida hasta aquí, no tienes que levantarte.</p><p>—Sólo un poco—dijo Steve mirando la bandeja que llevaba Tony—.No me gusta comer en la cama.</p><p>Tony rodó los ojos.</p><p>—Pero si es lo más genial del mundo—replicó.</p><p>—Pero...</p><p>—Se me hace que no quieres comer solo—Tony le sonrió y dejó la bandeja suavemente sobre el asiento de la silla en la que había estado—. Está bien, niño mimado, comeré contigo, pero vuelve a la cama.</p><p>—Tony no es...</p><p>—Anda, arriba.</p><p>Tony le hizo señas para que regresara a la cama, pero que, además, se hiciera un poco para el otro lado, para darle espacio. Una vez que Steve obedeció, le tendió la bandeja y se sentó a su lado con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama, puso la mesita de cama que ya habían dejado a un costado y finalmente, dejaron la bandeja sobre ésta.</p><p>—Comamos esto, cuando se termine voy por más a la sala; dejaron mucha comida—comentó Tony.</p><p>Steve no pudo más que sonreí, mientras veía a Tony devorar una pierna de pollo adobada.</p><p>—Vamos, come—le dijo éste—, se enfriará.</p><p>Steve dio un respingo, como si hubiera estado absorto en algo más, y sin decir nada, también comenzó a comer. No comió mucho, se sintió satisfecho con poco y también somnoliento. Al parecer, el cansancio, el tónico y la comida, todo, comenzaban a llevarlo por la senda del sueño. Tony devoró más y fue hasta que sintió su panza llena que dejo de comer e hizo a un lado la bandeja con los restos de la comida. Suspiró ampliamente y se reacomodó en el colchón.</p><p>—¿Cómo serán esos funerales?—preguntó, aunque más para sí. </p><p>—Si es como los vikingos, supongo que ponen los cuerpos en una barca y luego la incendian.</p><p>—Oh, cierto—Tony se incorporó y caminó hacia el balcón.</p><p>Abrió las dos puertas y escudriño en la oscuridad. A lo lejos, vio varias lucecitas. Entonces, vio como esas luces formaban una parábola y caían en la oscuridad, sólo para volver a encenderse, pero más grandes y brillantes. Habían sido flechas con fuego, lanzadas hacia las barcas. Tony observó el espectáculo desde ahí, luego, esas barcas incendiadas avanzaron y al llegar a un punto se elevaban convertidas en brillantes puntos dorados. Maravillado por ello corrió al interior de la habitación y apagó la luz.</p><p>—¿Puedes verlos desde aquí, Steve?—preguntó.</p><p>—Sí—respondió éste, desde la cama. Tal vez no podía verlo con la claridad que Tony, pero algunas luces brillantes ascendían por el marco del balcón abierto que daba al cielo—, parecen estrellas.</p><p>Tony asintió, dejó el balcón y se sentó con Steve en la cama, esas luces bastaban para iluminar un poco la habitación.</p><p>—Como estrellas—repitió.</p><p>Tony observó las luces hasta que desaparecieron por completo, para entonces, se sentía somnoliento.</p><p>—Creo que es hora de dormir—dijo y volteó a ver a Steve.</p><p>Para su sorpresa, el capitán ya había caído en brazos de Morfeo y con la mejilla en la almohada respiraba acompasadamente. Tony sonrió, apartó las mantas y se sumergió en ellas. Se giró hacia Steve, dándole la espalda al balcón, se acomodó la almohada y cerró los ojos; estaba demasiado cansado como para atravesar esa enorme habitación e ir a su cama.</p><p>***</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, Steve despertó primero. Se sorprendió un tanto al ver a Tony, ahí, acurrucado a su lado, pero fue una grata sorpresa. Le causo gracia verlo dormir despatarrado, la bata que llevaba apenas si le cubría lo necesario y se había quitado las cobijas. Haciendo algo de esfuerzo y sintiendo por primera vez, aparte del momento en el que fue causada, el dolor de la herida; logró arropar un poco a su amigo. Apenas lo había hecho, cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Thor.</p><p>—¡Amigo Rogers estás despierto! —exclamó éste al verlo semi incorporado en la cama.</p><p>Steve asintió, pero el casi grito de Thor hizo que Tony despertara y dio tal brinco que casi se cae de la cama, sino hubiera sido por Steve que lo alcanzó a sujetar, aunque eso le provocó dolor en el costado.</p><p>—Oh...—Thor hizo una pausa, como si dejara que su mente asimilara la imagen de Tony en la misma cama que Steve. Luego, encogiéndose de hombros, exclamó—: ¡Amigo Stark, que bueno que también estás aquí!</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó? —Tony seguía dormido, aunque el corazón le martillaba por el despertar tan brusco.</p><p>Steve rió por lo bajo y volteó a ver a su otro amigo.</p><p>—Buenos días, Thor—dijo.</p><p>—Bueasñf dasjd—murmuró Tony a su lado, seguramente, también un "buenos días"</p><p>—Amigo Rogers—dijo Thor e hizo una leve inclinación—, te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí el día de ayer. Salvaste a mi madre, mi deuda es eterna.</p><p>Steve sonrió un poco apenado y negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—No tienes nada que agradecerme, no hice nada que tú no hubieras hecho.</p><p>—Precisamente—dijo Thor—, cuando lo necesites, lo que necesites, sólo pídemelo.</p><p>Steve volvió a reiterarle que no tenía que retribuirle nada, y tras la insistencia de Thor, sólo pudo dejar el tema en paz diciéndole que tomaría en cuenta lo que le había ofrecido. Entonces, el tema cambió.</p><p>—Hablé con mi padre—dijo Thor—, tiene a Jane prisionera.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Tony, quien, por fin, había conseguido entrar al estado de vigilia.</p><p>—Porque tiene el Aether y eso trajo a los elfos oscuros. Y así es como los atraerá de nuevo.</p><p>—Pero eso sería provocar otro ataque en medio del reino—dijo Steve—, no es la mejor estrategia.</p><p>—Padre dice que podrá vencerlos con nuestro ejército, pero yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, amigo Rogers.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿qué harás? Podemos extraer el Aether de la Dra. Foster con esto—le dijo Tony y tomó de la mesa de la noche el dispositivo que había creado y que se había quedado ahí toda la noche—. Pero necesitamos liberarla.</p><p>—Tengo un plan para recuperarla y salir de aquí—dijo Thor—. Es algo arriesgado, pero espero que puedan ayudarme.</p><p>—Por supuesto, cuenta con nosotros—dijo Steve.</p><p>—Espera—Tony le miró con severidad—, tú te quedas aquí hasta que estés bien.</p><p>—Tony...</p><p>—Nada, es necesario, no puedes ir a la guerra así. Deja esto en manos de Thor y mías.</p><p>—Stark tiene razón—dijo Thor—, hasta que te repongas, es mejor que estés al cuidado de mi madre y sus médicas.</p><p>Steve iba a replicar, pero Tony le pidió a Thor que les contara su plan, obligándolo a callar.</p><p>—Bien,  hablaré con Heimdall, mi padre ha mandado cerrar el Bifrost así que no podemos salir, pero...</p><p>***</p><p>****</p><p>Horas después, Tony y Thor estaban en una sala privada de la taberna a la que el Dios solía ir. Tal como habían dicho, habían logrado que Steve permaneciera en su cama, aunque a éste no le hizo ninguna gracia. Aguardaban a los amigos de Thor para hablarles del plan. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, estos llegaron y se sentaron con ellos alrededor de la mesa. Tras una primera ronda de hidromiel, Thor habló:</p><p>—Lo que voy a pedirles es una traición del más alto nivel—dijo—, el éxito nos llevará al exilio y el fracaso nos provocará la muerte. Malekith sabía que el Aether estaba aquí, puede sentir su poder, si no hacemos nada, volverá por el Aether, pero está vez destruirá todo lo que hay en Asgard—suspiró—. Nos llevaremos a Jane de este mundo.</p><p>—El Bifrost ha sido sellado y el Teseracto se encuentra en la cámara—dijo Lady Sif.</p><p>Ante sus palabras, Tony levantó la mirada, no dijo nada, pero tomó nota. Ahí estaba una de las gemas del infinito, ahora, en ese preciso momento. Si eran astutos, podría tener dos de ellas, eso sería un gran avance para sus propósitos.</p><p>—Existen más salidas de Asgard—argumentó Thor.</p><p>— Sólo las conocen unos pocos— apuntó Volstagg</p><p>—Uno, de hecho—aseguró Thor.</p><p>—No—suspiró Volstagg</p><p>Tony no comprendió a que se refería, hasta que Thor le explicó camino a las celdas.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó.</p><p>—Sí, es nuestra única opción.</p><p>—¿Y si no acepta?</p><p>—Lo hará</p><p>Thor se detuvo a la mitad de un pasillo. Tony lo imitó y miró a su alrededor.</p><p>—Espera aquí, que nadie te vea—pidió Thor—. Iré por él.</p><p>Tony asintió y tras ver partir a su amigo, suspiró.</p><p>—Pero es Loki—murmuró preocupado—, no es de fiar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que les haya gustado.<br/> Que estén muy bien, cuídense mucho.<br/>¡Nos estamos leyendo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Aether</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La voz de Thor llegó a él con su nombre y aquello lo despertó del aburrimiento que gobernaba su celda en aquella prisión, ahora, semi vacía. Loki se había perdido toda la acción del ataque de los elfos, sólo había sido testigo de una pequeña parte. Sabía que Asgard era suficientemente capaz de resistir, pero aquel caos habría sido un deleite y una oportunidad para escapar. Ahora, sin embargo, se encontraba frente a quién menos esperaba en ese momento.</p><p>—Thor —dijo con clama —, después de todo este tiempo, ahora decides visitarme.</p><p>Se inclinó ligeramente, como escudriñando del otro lado de la invisible, pero presente, barrera entre ambos.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —añadió.</p><p>Thor se acercó y le miró con seriedad.</p><p>—Lo que sucedió, el ataque, se repetirá. Ellos volverán, Loki, y necesito tu ayuda.</p><p>Loki sonrió suave, pero cínicamente.</p><p>—Debes estar desesperado, si vienes a mí por ayuda —dijo.</p><p>Thor respiró profundo y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, un tanto incomodo con el comentario.</p><p>—No lo haría, si no fuera necesario. Y es necesario que salga de Asgard, y no hay nadie que conozca tan bien los caminos de este reino como tú.</p><p>—Y si no te ayudo, ¿qué?</p><p>—Ya te lo dije, volverán. Saben que el Aether está aquí y no descansaran hasta encontrarlo, aunque para ello tengan que destruir todo lo que en Asgard hay.</p><p>Loki se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Y eso, ¿en qué es malo? —dijo sin apartar su media sonrisa.</p><p>—Sí, sé que no te importa. Pero Asgard no sólo es su gente o mi padre o yo... también está ella. Durante el ataque, Loki, casi perdemos a nuestra madre. ¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo podríamos continuar sin ella, sin su guía, sin su amor? No quiero imaginarlo, ¿y tú?</p><p>La sonrisa de Loki se desvaneció poco a poco, mientras Thor hablaba y su semblante reflejó una seriedad inusitada.</p><p>—Necesito salir de Asgard, llevarme lejos el Aether, para proteger lo que amo, Loki. Para proteger Jane y a mamá. Acompáñame, derrotemos a Malekith y mantengámoslas a salvo. Protege a mamá como ella te ha protegido, hermano.</p><p>Loki le miró por unos segundos, como ponderando sus opciones.</p><p>—Después volverás aquí —apuntó Thor y Loki finalmente recuperó la sonrisa.</p><p>—De verdad que eres ingenuo —dijo en voz baja y luego añadió en voz alta —. ¿Acaso puedes confiar en mí?</p><p>—No —respondió Thor tajantemente —. Pero esto no es por mí ni por ti... mamá confía en ti, así que espero que correspondas a ello. Además, ya no espero nada de ti, si me traicionas acabaré contigo.</p><p>Loki ahogo una risa.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —apuró Thor.</p><p>—De acuerdo, te ayudaré.</p><p>***</p><p>Tony permaneció donde Thor lo había dejado, semi oculto, esperando que volviera. De pronto, a lo lejos, creyó escuchar la voz de Steve y frunció el ceño. ¿Es que se había levantado? Era un necio, un verdadero necio. Salió de su escondite y caminó hacia dónde provenía la voz. Vio a Thor caminando con Steve a su lado, un Steve con su uniforme de Capitán América y su escudo, muy feliz caminando y hablando con Thor como si nada.</p><p>—¡Oye tú! —dijo Tony acercándose, dirigiéndose a Steve—. Quedamos en que te quedarías a descansar, no estás en condiciones de...</p><p>—Oh, pero si aquí está otro de tus amiguitos nuevos —dijo Steve... aunque no era Steve.</p><p>—Basta, Loki —dijo Thor seriamente —. Tony, es sólo una ilusión de mi hermano.</p><p>Loki sonrió, con la sonrisa de Steve, Tony volvió a fruncir el ceño.</p><p>—Pues no te queda —farfulló éste último.</p><p>—Ya lo sé, el traje es muy ajustado —dijo Loki —. Pero siento la confianza, el espíritu patriótico fluye en mis venas.</p><p>—¡Ah, cállate, Steve no dice eso!</p><p>—¡Shhh! —Thor los empujó a ambos tras un muro y los tres escucharon el paso marcial de algunos guardias —. Tenemos que pasar desapercibidos.</p><p>—Díselo al hombre de hojalata —dijo Loki, ya en su propia apariencia —, que se puso histérico porque imité a su amiguito.</p><p>—Mira cuernitos, deberías tenerle un poco más de respeto a Steve.</p><p>Loki levantó una ceja.</p><p>—¿Disculpa? Él es el que debe respetarme, yo soy un príncipe. Y ahora que me acuerdo, me debe una.</p><p>—Mi amigo Rogers —intervino Thor —, salvó a nuestra madre. Fue herido en su lugar y está bajo cuidado y supervisión de nuestras médicas.</p><p>—De otra manera estaría aquí, pateándote tu principesco trasero —añadió Tony.</p><p>Loki rodó los ojos.</p><p>—Cómo sea, Thor, debes darme un arma.</p><p>—No le des nada—intervino Tony.</p><p>—No puedo ayudar, si estoy desarmado. Vamos, al menos mi puñal—Loki hizo como que no había escuchado al castaño a su lado.</p><p>Thor suspiró, compartió una mirada con Tony y, luego, se revolvió las ropas. Loki sonrió y estiró los brazos para tomar el puñal que su hermano le tendía, pero justo cuando lo tocó, éste se transformó en unas esposas que le ciñeron ambas muñecas.</p><p>—¿Qué...?</p><p>—Pensé que te gustaban los trucos —dijo Thor con una media sonrisa y reemprendió la marcha.</p><p>Tony lanzó una carcajada de burla y siguió a Thor, finalmente, Loki, rodando los ojos, los siguió.</p><p>A la mitad del pasillo se encontraron con Lady Sif y Jane, quienes caminaban a su encuentro.</p><p>—¿Tú eres...? —dijo Jane acercándose a Loki.</p><p>—Hola, soy Loki, tal vez...</p><p>Jane no lo dejó terminar, le sorrajó una cachetada.</p><p>—Esto es por Nueva York—le dijo molesta.</p><p>Loki volteó a ver a su hermano con sarcasmo en su gesto.</p><p>—¡Qué linda!</p><p>Justo en ese momento, escucharon el andar de más soldados, y vieron sus armaduras asomándose por unas escaleras aledañas.</p><p>—Váyanse, yo me encargo —dijo Lady Sif.</p><p>Thor agradeció y continuó la marcha junto a Jane y Tony, Loki los siguió unos pasos atrás, después de recibir una amenaza de Lady Siff, en caso de que se le ocurriera traicionar a su hermano. Se abrieron paso hasta una sala, donde los esperaba Volstagg guardando una de las naves que se habían estrellado en el palacio.</p><p>—Les daré todo el tiempo que pueda—dijo éste, mientras los otros se le aproximaban.</p><p>—Gracias —le dijo Thor estrechando su mano y guiando a los demás al interior de la nave.</p><p>Loki, una vez más, fue detenido y amenazado, antes de poder ingresar a la nave. Sí que eran un fastidio esos amiguitos de Thor, tanto los viejos como los nuevos. Y hablando de nuevos, ahí estaba Tony Stark tomando posesión de la nave.</p><p>—¿Seguro que puedes? —dijo Loki con una sonrisa socarrona.</p><p>Tony observó el tablero, hizo un par de pruebas y, de pronto, el interior de la nave se iluminó. Varios hologramas llenaron el espacio antes oscuro. Tony se giró hacia Loki, y sonrió al tiempo que levantaba las cejas.</p><p>—Es cosa de niños —dijo orgulloso y presionó otro par de botones.</p><p>La nave, entonces, vibró y sintieron la potencia de los motores.</p><p>—Aquí vamos —dijo Tony al tiempo que hacía despegar la nave.</p><p>Tuvo que girar para encontrar la salida y en el caminó derribó las columnas alrededor, Loki a su lado le dijo:</p><p>—Te faltó una.</p><p>—Cállate —respondió Tony e hizo avanzar la nave hacia el cielo abierto.</p><p>—Thor, ¿estás seguro de que sabe lo que hace este midgardiano? —dijo Loki —. Yo puedo pilotar esto mejor.</p><p>—Tony sabe lo que hace —dijo Thor e iba a agregar algo más, pero, justo entonces, Jane se desmayó y fue a auxiliarla.</p><p>—Ups, se murió —dijo Loki sin hacer inflexión alguna en su voz.</p><p>—Cuánta preocupación —dijo Tony y tuvo que hacer girar la nave porque habían recibido un ataque.</p><p>En la pantalla holográfica se dio cuenta que iban atrás ellos.</p><p>—¡Genial! —dijo Loki con un suspiro—. Ahora nos persiguen. ¿A quién se le ocurrió esta gran idea? Seguro que ti —dijo señalando a Thor, quien se incorporaba con Jane en los brazos—. Típico de ti: tomemos la nave más grande de todas y crucemos Asgard a plena luz del día, destruyendo todo a nuestro paso para que todos nos vean. ¡Brillante Thor! En serio, ¡Brillanteeeeee...!</p><p>Thor le dio una patada, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo caer por la abertura de la nave.</p><p>—Amigo Tony... —dijo.</p><p>—Adelante, te sigo —le contestó éste.</p><p>Thor asintió y con Jane en brazos saltó de la nave. Tony esquivó un par de naves y estabilizó el vuelo, a continuación, se detuvo al borde de la nave y ajustó sus propulsores. Tomó aire y saltó.</p><p>Loki se estaba poniendo de pie sobre la nave, que Fandral conducía, cuando Tony le cayó encima.</p><p>—Gracias por el colchón—le dijo el castaño incorporándose —, tengo que ahorrar energía en mis propulsores.</p><p>Loki le miró molesto, mientras Fandral se reía a su lado.</p><p>—Todo este tiempo en el calabozo no te hizo más agraciado, Loki —le dijo éste.</p><p>Loki decidió que no valía la pena contestarle y se dirigió a su hermano, quien depositaba a Jane en el piso de la nave, tratando de mantenerla a salvo.</p><p>—Me mentiste —dijo Loki —, me impresionas.</p><p>Thor le miró con seriedad.</p><p>—Es tu turno, Loki, cumple tu palabra.</p><p>El Dios sujetó el timón de la nave y volteó a ver a Tony.</p><p>—Observa como se hace, midgardiano.</p><p>Tony se limitó a levantar una ceja y a compartir una mirada con Thor. Loki dirigió la nave, aumentando la velocidad y cruzando las aguas hacia unas montañas a la distancia. Una nave se les acercó y Loki tuvo que virar, y subir de nuevo.</p><p>—Fandral —dijo Thor.</p><p>El guerrero sujetó una cuerda y se lanzó al vació. Con la cuerda se impulsó hacia la nave que los había alcanzado y derribó a los soldados en ella. Después, levantó la vista y saludó marcialmente a su amigo, despidiéndose y deseándole suerte.</p><p>En la nave, Loki aceleró acercándose más y más a las montañas.</p><p>—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Tony, presintiendo que iban a estrellarse contra ellas.</p><p>—¡Loki! —le llamó la atención Thor.</p><p>—Si fuera sencillo —dijo Loki sonriendo triunfal y anticipadamente —, todo el mundo lo haría.</p><p>—¡¿Estás demente?! —le espetó Thor.</p><p>—Puede ser —respondió.</p><p>Loki enfiló la nave hacia un pequeño recoveco entre las montañas, Tony cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero éste tardó en llegar. Atravesaron una barrera invisible, cruzaron un puente hacia otro mundo. La nave dio un tumbo en un suelo yermo, sacudiendo a sus tripulantes, antes de continuar con su camino.</p><p>***</p><p>Steve se incorporó en la cama cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Frigga ingresó con paso calmo y una sonrisa amable en los labios, detrás de ella, dos damas de compañía.</p><p>—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó la Diosa con voz suave.</p><p>—Mucho mejor —aseguró Steve, al tiempo que devolvía la sonrisa que ella le ofrecía —. Creo que ya podría levantarme.</p><p>—Lo consultaremos con nuestras médicas —dijo Frigga —. Ahora, si no le molesta, quisiera hablar con usted.</p><p>Steve asintió y Frigga despidió a sus damas con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Cuando las chicas cerraron las puertas tras de sí, Frigga dio un par de pasos más hacia la cama del capitán.</p><p>—En primer lugar, quiero reiterarle mi agradecimiento por lo que hizo por mí —Steve sacudió la cabeza indicando con ello que no había sido nada —. En segundo lugar, supongo que ya lo sabe.</p><p>—¿El qué?</p><p>—El escape de sus amigos, mi hijo Thor y el señor Stark... y mi hijo Loki, aunque no creo poder incluirlo entre sus amigos —Frigga sonrió un poco más amplió —. Estoy segura que usted estaba al tanto de sus planes.</p><p>Steve no dijo nada, pero sus ojos no sabían mentir y Frigga sabía leer muy bien el iris de las personas.</p><p>—No le preguntaré a dónde fueron, ni lo que harán. En realidad, quiero hablar de otra cosa.</p><p>—Usted me dirá.</p><p>Frigga se detuvo un momento con aire pensativo, antes de continuar.</p><p>—Usted llegó justo a tiempo —dijo—. Antes de que me asesinaran, justo en el momento preciso, como si hubiera corrido específicamente a salvarme. Se interpuso entre la muerte y yo sin dudarlo, con seguridad, como si supiera que tenía que hacerlo.</p><p>—La situación era fácil de leer —replicó Steve.</p><p>—Puede ser —Frigga le sonrió como Sarah solía mirarlo cuando sabía que le ocultaba algo, y ante esa sensación materna perdida, Steve bajó la mira hacia su propio regazo, donde sus manos descansaban sobre las suaves mantas de su cama. Frigga continuó —: pero, ¿sabe una cosa? Yo puedo ver cosas, cosas más allá del hoy y del aquí. Y sé que, en algún punto, en otro punto del tiempo y del espacio, mi destino no era estar aquí, frente a usted ahora, si no en el Valhalla.</p><p>Steve levantó la vista ante esas palabras, pero no pudo decir nada. Frigga se acercó un poco más al costado de la cama y se sentó suavemente en el borde.</p><p>—Y sé que usted tampoco debía estar aquí, ni su amigo Stark. Ustedes vinieron aquí deliberadamente, como si supieran algo más. Como si quisieran desafiar lo escrito.</p><p>Steve suspiró y Frigga le miró interrogante.</p><p>—¿Me equivoco?</p><p>Steve tardó un poco, pero negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Tony... —dijo —. Él... viene de otro lugar, de otro tiempo... sólo su alma o algo parecido a lo que llamamos alma. Me lo explicó, él ya no existe en su universo, pero por alguna razón está aquí y conoce el futuro.</p><p>—Quiere alterarlo —dijo ella más para sí que para Steve.</p><p>—Quiere salvarnos, a todos.</p><p>Frigga se irguió un poco más y asintió con gravedad.</p><p>—Si alteras el futuro inmediato, si cambias los eventos, no podrás anticipar lo que vendrá. Puede ser un futuro mejor o... uno peor.</p><p>—¿Cree que estamos haciendo mal?</p><p>Frigga negó.</p><p>—El destino no está del todo escrito, podemos aceptarlo o rebelarnos. Tal vez cuando hacemos esto último no lo sabemos, ni siquiera lo notamos. Pero su amigo, lo sabrá. Sabrá cuando las cosas hayan cambiado tanto que no entenderá ni sabrá que hacer.</p><p>Steve tragó saliva, el alcance de esas palabras aún estaba lejos de él, incluso de Tony. Frigga sonrió de nuevo, tranquilizadoramente.</p><p>—No se preocupe; todo encuentra su cauce—aseguró la reina —. Sólo dígame una cosa, por lo que sabe, ¿mis hijos volverán a casa?</p><p>Steve devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.</p><p>—De hecho, hay algo que me dijo Tony que, creo, debería saber, y su esposo también.</p><p>***</p><p>—Vaya trasto —dijo Loki mientras sujetaba con sus manos el dispositivo que Tony había llevado para extraer el Aether del cuerpo de Jane —. ¿Y te dices un genio?</p><p>—Mira, lombriz verde, se dañó cuando vinimos para acá e hice lo que pude para repararlo —dijo y se lo arrebató de las manos —. Pero necesito piezas que en Asgard no hay y menos en este desierto al que nos trajiste.</p><p>—Vuélveme a decir lombriz verde y te convierto en una, midagardiano de cuarta.</p><p>—¡A quién le dice de cuarta, pedazo de...!</p><p>—Loki, Tony —Thor pronunció un tanto cansado.</p><p>Habían tratado de extraer el Aether de Jane mientras ésta dormía, pero no había funcionado. El dispositivo no parecía reconocer la sustancia, era como si no pudiera alcanzarla. Tony estaba molesto, Loki estaba molesto, Thor estaba molesto y estaba a punto de tirar a los otros dos por la borda, cuando Jane abrió los ojos y se incorporó.</p><p>—Jane —murmuró y los otros dos se callaron.</p><p>La Dra. Foster levantó la vista mirando hacia el oscuro cielo que se extendía por encima de ellos.</p><p>—Malekith —dijo.</p><p>Thor volteó a ver a Loki y a Tony, ambos asintieron. Delante de ellos pudieron distinguir la sombra de la nave de los elfos, llevaron su nave tan cerca cómo pudieron y se apearon de ella. Desde una elevación vieron a los elfos y al propio Malekith.</p><p>—Bien, están listos—dijo Thor.</p><p>Jane asintió.</p><p>—Yo sí —dijo Loki.</p><p>—Tony... —Thor volteó a verlo.</p><p>—Yo la cuido —aseguró el castaño.</p><p>Thor asintió y volteó a ver a su hermano. Se adelantaron un poco hasta que Loki se detuvo.</p><p>—Tu demente plan nos aniquilara —dijo éste último.</p><p>—Sí, es posible —respondió Thor.</p><p>Loki estiró sus manos hacia él</p><p>— ¿Aún no confías en mí, hermano? —dijo.</p><p>Thor le miró con recelo.</p><p>—¿Lo harías tú? —respondió, pero no dudó en quitarle las esposas.</p><p>Tanto Jane como Tony, un paso atrás, miraron la escena con algo de zozobra. Loki, una vez libre, se masajeó las muñecas con alivio.</p><p>—No, no lo haría —murmuró, al tiempo que la hoja pálida de su puñal brillaba brevemente antes de incrustarse en el abdomen de Thor.</p><p>El Dios del trueno se dobló en sí mismo y rodó colina abajo. Loki lo siguió.</p><p>—¡Thor! —gritó Jane y salió corriendo detrás de los hermanos.</p><p>Tony le siguió, aunque sin mucho apuro, él sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo: era el plan B. Tenían que sacar el Aether de Jane a como dé lugar, sólo esperaba que el resto funcionara.</p><p>—¡Creíste que sentía cariño por Frigga! —gritó Loki justo antes de patear a Thor — ¡Lo único que siempre he querido es a Odín y a ti rendidos a mis pies!</p><p>Thor se incorporó y levantó la mano buscando atraer al mjölnir. Tony vio como Loki le cortaba la mano y después sujetaba a Jane para ofrecerla como "obsequio a Malekith"</p><p>—Qué hijo de puta tan convincente —murmuró para sí y se detuvo unos metros atrás, no se estaba ocultando, para nada, pero no le estaban prestando atención.</p><p>Malekith elevó a Jane y Tony pudo ver al Aether fluir hacia el exterior de su cuerpo. Tony tomó su dispositivo y lo encendió, una luz parpadeó y sonrió. Dentro del cuerpo de Jane era difícil localizar el Aether para su dispositivo estropeado, difícil de extraer de un cuerpo sólido con la potencia disminuida, pero ahí, en el aire, era pan comido. Corrió para acercarse un poco más y justo cuando Jane cayó al suelo y Thor gritó: ¡Loki, ahora! Él activó el dispositivo y ante el asombro de Malekith el Aether fluyó en dirección contraria, lejos suyo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que les haya gustado.</p><p>Siento si esto va muy lento (en muchos sentidos), pero yo creo que para la próxima por fin podemos cerrar el arco de Thor 2 jaja y qué se viene... sí... el Soldado del Invierno chan, chan...</p><p>¡Nos estamos leyendo!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que les haya gustado</p><p>¡Nos estamos leyendo!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>